Judge of Character
by Heiress of Lohaust
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter, and think she's friends with Severus Snape. But when we go back to the fateful day he loses his pants, onward and through to her sixth year, will she realize one of them is not who he seems?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, this is the first time I've ever posted a __fanfic__ and so I have no idea how to do it exactly. Sure, I can write them, but I'm hopeless as the technicalities of Internet, so it might take me a while to get this sorted out. __Yes, I'm a blonde. _

_Disclaimer: OK, many of you will recognize this scene, but told from Lily Evans' point of view, not Harry Potter's. I'm pretty sure the argument is word-for-word, so all that belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, as well as her stupendous characters, but the rest of it is my fantasy. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Fifth year was nearly out with the end of exams drawing near and Lily Evans couldn't be happier. Her OWLs had been brutal so far, even for someone as bright as her, and she was glad they were almost over, even if it meant the anticipation of what the letter would bring that summer.

She turned down a corridor, arms piled with books, to find her two friends waiting for her. Jenna McIsaac and Alicia Klein were both taller than her, with the good looks she envied. But neither had her brains, and for that the trio had teamed up in second year against stereotypes and helped each other become a little of what they wanted. By the looks of it Lily had emerged victorious.

Jenna, with her shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes, smiled. "Hey, Lily!"

"How did it go?" Lily asked kindly. Jenna was still grinning. "Good! I'm sure I got an 'A' at least on either the written or hands-on." Lily couldn't help beaming with pride. Defence Against the Dark Arts was not Jenna's strong point, for a few reasons: one was because she had no real talent for it, and another was because Professor Sewil was her mother's aunt. Both put pressure on her to succeed in order to become a Curse-Breaker, her preferred career choice.

Lily then looked at brown-haired, blue eyed Alicia. "And you?"

Alicia looked a little flustered, but she smiled too. "I think I got an 'A'," she said in her mousy voice. Although she had the incredible looks that ran in her family Alicia didn't have the arrogance that also ran in her blood. In fact, she was the opposite: sensitive, quiet, and tentative.

"Well, then I think it's passes all around," Lily said in a relieved voice. "I just finished, so let's go upstairs, shall we?"

"And into the mayhem of the party Potter and his minions planned?" Jenna scoffed. "I think I'll wait until he's finished."

Lily scowled at the name Potter. He and his friends were celebrating the end of exams with a party, as they called it, which was really only an excuse for their female friends to hang all over them as they performed stupid stunts in a celebratory fashion. It made Lily sick and tired, both of which making her cranky. And she hadn't even seen him yet.

"Then let's head down to the grounds," Lily suggested, hoisting her books farther up her arm. "They can't get us there."

"What an excellent idea," Jenna agreed, and the three of them headed outside to the fresh, nearly-summer air. It wasn't yet the blistering hot of July and August, when the sun burned frail flesh and made any fit man fall to sunstroke. Instead it was a warm sunshine, giving them peace of mind until it unleashed its scorching waves.

Lily, Jenna, and Alicia settled on the grass near the lake, taking out books or leaning back according to natures. Students filed out of the castle in chattering crowds, excited about the last exam: Transfiguration. Lily was going over a book when Jenna nudged her in the ribs. "Looks like Potter doesn't feel like partying," she said lowly.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all spread under the beech tree a little ways away, with a golden glimmer flitting in front of them and frequently disappearing into Potter's fist as he caught it and released it. Lily rolled her eyes at his arrogance: stealing a Snitch from the school wasn't beyond Potter.

She kept looking, though, not at them, but around. Hidden in the shade of some bushes nearby was Snape, reading a piece of paper earnestly. She'd seen him during the DADA exam, and he'd definitely passed, perhaps gotten an 'O'. Why was he worrying over Transfiguration, one of his best subjects?

Then he stood up, stuffed the paper into his bag and started back to the castle. But, before Lily could assess the shiver of dread, Potter and Black also stood, and Lily could hear Potter yell "Alright, Snivellus?"

How Lily detested that name, and how she detested Potter. She glared at the scene, watched Snape draw his wand, and watched Potter blast it out of his hand.

"You're a prefect, Lily," Jenna pointed out. Lily shrugged as Black then bowled Snape over as he dived for his wand. "So is Remus."

"Like he's going to do anything," Jenna scoffed. "He never does, even though everyone knows Dumbledore meant him to."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Lily demanded as students started drifting over, watching the regular bullying of Snape at the hands of Potter and Black, their heroes. Potter drew closer to a panting and belly-down Snape, asking him how his exam had gone.

"Maybe go and suggest he quit?" Jenna bluntly. "Or throw him off and tell him you'll go out with him?"

"Over my dead body," she snapped. Now Snape was blustering at something Black had said, and the crowd of students was laughing. Pettigrew gazed at his two friends like they were gods.

"Lily," Alicia said pointedly. Lily gave a frustrated sigh and threw her book on the ground. "Fine!"

As she began walking toward the group a few things happened at once. Potter spoke "_Scourgify_!" and Snape's mouth filled with pink bubbles, choking him, providing entertainment for the group of on-looking students. Another thing was that something inside Lily exploded: Severus Snape was unpopular and cruel, even to her, one of his few friends, but he was still the one who had helped her back home. The third thing that happened was a scream erupted from her throat.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Black and Potter turned and the latter's hand instantly flew to his head, mussing his hair _again_, as if everyone in the school didn't know he was a Seeker and that he liked his hair looking wind-tousled. He looked a little sheepish, but surprised. "Alright, Evans?"

"Leave him alone," she snapped, looking at the struggling Snape. "What's he done to you?"

Potter looked frank. "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

The students laughed, and Lily was thankful to see Remus didn't, still stuck in his book. She made a note to get back at him for not maintaining control over his idiotic friends.

"You think you're funny," she said in her most disgusted voice. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me Evans," he said hastily, jumping at his chance. "Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Black's Impediment Jinx was wearing off on Snape, and as he crawled toward his wand he spat soapsuds, quite a spectacle.

But Lily wouldn't date James Potter even for Severus Snape. Perhaps especially for Severus Snape.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she said icily. Black sneered at her for a moment and then said to his friend "Bad luck, Prongs." Then he noticed Snape was near his fallen wand. "OI!"

But Snape had grasped his wand and whirled at Potter, and there was a flash and a cut appeared on his face, blood falling to the grass. Then Potter spoke again and with another flash of light Snape was upside down, his robes fallen away to reveal a nearly-stripped bottom half of the skinny, pallid, hated boy.

For a moment Lily was having a kind of revenge. Against Snape, of course: there he was, being ultimately humiliated, and if she didn't stop it she would exact all of it. But she was a prefect, and so under her fury she hid the coming smile. "Let him down!"

Potter obliged quite roughly, letting Snape fall with a thump to the grass and get up, tangled in his robes. But Black would have none of it and jinxed him again, letting Snape fall again to the ground, stiff and unable to move.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily cried again, fishing out her own wand and pointing it at Potter and Black.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Potter said quickly, eyeing the wand warily, knowing fully well she was good with it.

"Take the curse off him, then!" she snapped. Potter sighed remorsefully and spoke the counter-curse, his cheek still gashed and bleeding. "There you go," he muttered to Snape as the boy got to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus–"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily felt like he'd punched her in the heart; an icy fist, sending chills and disappointment through her like a wave of freezing water. She looked at Snape but revealed none of her emotions.

"Fine," she said in a tone to match her emotion. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash you pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

It irked her to use Potter's nickname for Snape, but right then she didn't care. He was a jerk, a fraud, someone she had thought was sincere despite his outside appearance. It went to show how a good judge of character she was.

But then Potter started in. "Apologize to Evans!" he yelled at Snape.

A little explosion made its way to her voice box. "I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," she shouted at him. "You're as bad as he is."

Potter looked abashed. "What? I would NEVER call you a – a you-know-what."

But Lily cut him off and let out all her frustrations. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can–I'm surprised your broomstick can get you off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Finished, she wheeled around and started back to her friends, shoving students aside. She heard Potter yell after her, but didn't look back. She heard someone mutter "conceited" as she stalked away, and then heard him ask if anyone wanted to see Snape without pants. Lily didn't even glance to see if he really did: he burning hatred for Snape made him another enemy on her list, and it was getting rather long.

Jenna and Alicia looked at her in shock as she gathered up her books. "What has gotten into you?" Jenna demanded, scrambling to her feet to chase her friend. The crowd of students surrounding Snape made it hard to see what was happening.

"Potter is a rude, inconsiderate, arrogant, haughty, stupid, _bullying _moron and I never want to speak to him again!" she exploded. Jenna and Alicia were now beside her as they entered the castle, away from the commotion outside.

"That's the most insults I've heard in a long time from you," Jenna said thoughtfully. "But why are you cursing Potter? I though you'd be swearing at Snape."

"He's just an annoying fake," Lily said angrily. "Potter is ten times worse."

Jenna sighed as the made their way to the dormitory and gave the password, _mazematch_"Does that mean I can write to him this summer? Or is the ban still in effect?"

"I don't care," Lily announced as she marched into the common room, scaring a few second- and third-years in her rage. "Just don't mention me!" And with that finality she stomped up the stairs and the slam of her door echoed through the room.

_Alright.__ I don't know how long this is __gonna__ be on but __it's__ five pages on my computer. I hope you liked it, and note: I don't reply to one-word reviews. Thanks!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello._

_Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling. so sad, i know. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jenna and Alicia had to explain to a few of Lily's less-close friends why she was holed up in her room, and couldn't do it quite accurately: they said Lily was mad with James again, and it seemed to satisfy nearly everyone, the event as common and frequent as the full moon. Only Lupin didn't swallow it, though it wasn't him who asked: it had been Pettigrew.

"Of course she's mad," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "James is a big-head, like she said. Gets told off and then does exactly what she doesn't want to express his anger. He's an idiot."

"Not a very nice way to talk about your friend, Remus," Jenna noted. "Besides, she should know by now James is annoying. She shouldn't get upset over these little things."

Lupin shook his head as if he knew much more than he did and returned to his book and notes. The party around him offered little hope for concentration, but he could study through a hurricane if he wanted. Jenna, however, could not.

Tomorrow morning was the last exam, Transfigurations, and then the good-bye feast, and then the train ride home. Most students were looking forward to it, save a select few, mostly Snape and his friends. This summer they'd only have siblings to terrorize, not a castle full of students. Except Snape, whom everyone knew had hardly any family.

Potter and Black had somehow conjured Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, though only seventh years were drinking the latter, somehow remaining sober. For now. Tomorrow night nearly every Gryffindor of age would be drunk senseless and told off by McGonagall at two or three in the morning. It was a tradition, especially since the four trouble-makers seemed to provide all the necessities.

Jenna went over to James and overheard him explaining his punishment for Snape again to some fourth-years, their expressions similar to those who are devout followers of God. Sirius was listening, acting out the parts, and adding in a detail now and then. Someone could have though James had saved the day, with the act he was putting on. But Jenna didn't.

She waited until he was finished, finally hearing the end of the story (Snape had been thrown into the beech tree) and then tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

James nodded and broke away, leaving Sirius the glory of praise offered by the younger students. Jenna drew him aside into a corner, inside, so she could see if anyone would overhear or interrupt.

"What are you doing this summer?" she asked abruptly. James had an expression that looked surprised, like he'd expected Lily's friend to chew him out for harassing her again. But he shrugged. "Nothing much. You?"

"I'm hanging around for July, but in August I'm going to Sweden," Jenna told him sweetly, acting the innocent flirt, her specialty. "I was wondering if I could have your address, so maybe I could write."

James Potter, infamous flirt, grinned crookedly. "Sure." Jenna was a little taken aback that he didn't stop to consider, since she was Lily Evans' friend, but decided she was glad she wasn't getting punished for that by losing her availability. Even to Potter.

James fetched a piece of paper and quill and wrote his address down, tore it off, and then Jenna wrote down hers. Once that was done James smiled again. "So. Is Evans going to be up there until tomorrow?"

"Probably," Jenna said in a scornful voice. "I mean, she is a little testy and all, but you do that to her all the time, she's used to it."

James took that as an excuse and agreed, but she saw uncertainty in his gorgeous hazel eyes. Perhaps he really liked Lily, not just lusted after because she was the only girl who said "no".

"Where does she live?" he asked suddenly. "Evans, I mean. I could write and apologize for this afternoon."

Behind him Sirius had let off a shower of fireworks, making the room glow with red, green, and purple and echo with snaps and booms. Jenna frowned uncertainly. "I don't think I'm allowed to give out that information."

"Aw, come on," he said in his begging voice. "I know I'm a git, and I think I'd like to tell her that. You know, make up for being a guy."

Jenna almost laughed, except he looked so serious. Then he snatched a bottle of Butterbeer from a table and handed it to her. "Think it over, will you?" Then he retreated back to his friend.

Jenna shrugged it off and took a sip of the drink, enjoying its warmth spread down her throat and spine. Then she noticed Alicia talking to Lupin at a table, his book closed and both faces intent.

Jenna smiled. So perhaps Lily wasn't the only one with an admirer.

* * *

The next night was the farewell feast, a supper full of the students' favourites and chatter. The students were anxious to go home, after feeling the weight of exams slide off their shoulders for the two months ahead. The head table was full of all the teachers, including Professor Kettleburn, who had been known to eat with his experiments.

Once all the dessert had been cleared away Dumbledore stood up, his half-moon spectacles and greying beard and hair all familiar. "It has been a splendid and memorable year," he told his students. "I hope it will be as pleasant next year. Until then, however, we part, and wish you an enjoyable summer holiday."

With that the students were dismissed, all standing up noisily as the benches slid back and chatter erupted again. James hastily looked for Jenna, and saw her up ahead, beside Lily.

"Where you going, Prongs?" Sirius asked. James flapped his hand at him and raced ahead, clamping onto Jenna's elbow. "Come here for a second," he murmured in her ear. When Lily looked over he grinned at her. "Hey Evans."

Lily ignored him and went ahead with Alicia, who looked a little worried. But Jenna nodded to her and followed James to the side of the hall, where they wouldn't be pushed and shoved.

"Can I have her address now?" he begged. "She's not here, or looking, and I swear on my life all I'll do is apologize."

Jenna looked at him dubiously, but sighed and conjured a quill and parchment from her pocket. "If you tell Lily I gave this to you, she'll kill me," she told him as if giving instructions. "So don't breathe a word. And her parents understand and all, but her sister is a bitch, so be forewarned."

"Why would her sister see it?" James asked, pocketing the paper. Jenna smiled slyly and kissed his cheek. "James, why would you pass up a chance to go and _see _Lily? It makes it so much more personal and sincere." With that hint she turned and headed back to the common room.

James contemplated that for a moment, and then followed her.

Later that night, at about one in the morning, James headed upstairs with Sirius, laughing loud enough to wake Lupin but not snoring Peter. James rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt.

"Do you two have to be so obnoxious?" Remus asked in a thin voice. "Damn."

"We're happy school's out," Sirius said cheerily, also pulling off his clothes. "I'm gonna pester the life out of Regulus this summer, for sure."

"And dear old mum approves of this?" Remus asked ruefully. Though he'd never met Sirius' mother Remus knew that she was a crazy woman who believed being a Black was next to royalty, maybe better. She hated Sirius for being in Gryffindor while the rest of his family, including younger brother Regulus, were in Slytherin.

"Nah, she doesn't know," Sirius replied, finally climbing into bed. Then he looked at James, who had a soft smile on his face. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." But Remus and Sirius knew that he was lying: he wasn't exactly an expert at the lying bit. His best mate crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him defiantly. "It's not nothing. Who're you fantasising about now? Or is it still Evans?"

"I don't fantasise," James said back, and turned out the lamp, but remained sitting up, unable to sleep just yet. The euphoria of possessing Lily Evans' address was like having received an "O" on all his OWLs. Better, even.

Sirius threw something at him–a pillow–and his voice interrupted James' daydream. "Alright, did she say yes?" he asked flatly. James threw the pillow back and said "No. But I have her address."

"Who gave it to you?" Sirius asked in a sceptical tone. Remus rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Jenna McIsaac, of course."

"How do you know?" James demanded. Remus sat up and looked at his friends in the dim darkness. "Alicia wouldn't give it to you and Lily most certainly didn't, seeing as she didn't even talk to you today."

James shrugged. "Yeah, well, now I can write and apologize."

Again Remus rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think Lily is going to read that letter? She'll probably burn it."

James hadn't thought that far. Then he remembered what Jenna had said and grinned. "Then I'll show up personally."

Sirius laughed, but Remus didn't find it funny. "James, her sister is a Muggle, so are her parents. You shouldn't do that."

"How the hell do you know so much about her?" James demanded. He saw Remus smile and lay back down. "You hear things when you're quiet and charming."

"I'm charming!" James exclaimed. Sirius smirked. "But certainly not quiet, Prongs. Kinda the opposite."

"Yeah, well, then her sister will have to see me apologize. Big deal." James flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. Sirius took another moment, but soon the dorm was filled only with quiet snores.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lily awoke with a start as she heard a startled yelp. Sitting up quickly and untangling herself from the sheets, she looked around for who had yelled. It was Jenna, who hadn't set her alarm and was panicking.

"We have one hour to get down to the train!" she almost screamed. "Oh, God, get up!"

The other two occupants of the dorm room had already left, assuming the three friends would awake and come down by themselves. Lily leapt from bed and thumped Alicia. "Get up!"

So when the trio came down forty minutes later only Alicia looked somewhat normal, because she didn't wear excessive makeup or have wild hair. Lily was battling her locks into a ponytail at the back of her head, swearing loudly, as she tried to carry her bag at the same time. It proved her downfall when she turned a corner and crashed into a tall someone and went sprawling onto the floor, papers and quills scattering from her bag.

She didn't scramble around trying to collect them or try to get to her feet. She simply lay there, spread on her back, and groaned in surrender. "I give up," she muttered, eyes closed from when she'd tumbled. "Just kill me now."

"I don't think killing you is very appealing," a voice said teasingly. Lily opened her eyes to see Potter's face looming over her, and gasped. "Get off me!"

"Lily!" Alicia sounded alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she replied, shoving Potter away from her. He stepped back and offered a hand to her, which she accepted grudgingly because her right arm numb from having been crushed by her weight.

"There. Back on your feet, no harm done." He pulled out his wand and said "_Accio_" to recover the lost papers and quills. Lily said a small thank you and jammed them into her bag, ignoring Alicia, who had seen the accident, and Jenna, who looked bewildered and was asking questions.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Potter asked at last, cutting off the other two. Lily nodded. "Yes, thanks. Sorry about that."

"No worries; but I think we're all going to miss the train if we don't hurry." He took Lily's bag from her protesting hands and carried it, leaving her empty-handed and without speech.

They arrived on the platform as the last lingering students scurried on. The floating trunks were hauled on as the four of them stepped up, seeing crowded compartments and flustered students. A few looked out the windows and pointed, but no one approached them about tardiness.

The Hogwarts Express shrieked its whistle and started off, lurching on its tracks toward the green of unfamiliar countryside. Lily didn't have time to look out the window and watch Hogwarts roll away; she was too focused on finding a compartment instead.

"Prongs!" It was Sirius Black, looking smug. "Where've you been?"

"I helped them out," he said simply. "Where're Remus and Peter?'

"We have a compartment further down, but I don't think the girls will find one now." He smiled widely at Lily, Jenna, and Alicia. "Guess they'll have to sit with us. We can always kick Remus out."

"Sirius!" Alicia exclaimed. "You wouldn't!"

"No, never." He sounded solemn, but his eyes were mischievous. "Come on, before we cram the aisle."

So the five of them hauled the girls' trunks into the compartment, much to the surprise of Remus and Peter. But both stood to help, even though Peter wasn't near tall enough to do any good.

Lily claimed a window seat, an excuse to stare out it and catch up on her forgotten anger toward Potter and remorse at leaving Hogwarts. Jenna was having no problem with sitting in the compartment, though, and talked easily with James and Sirius, knowing Peter and Alicia listened. Remus was reading again.

Lily didn't even realize someone was talking to her until Alicia said her name. She looked away from the window and smiled. "Sorry. What?"

"I asked if you're phone is still broken," Alicia said softly. "I'll call this summer, if I'm home."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, it's broken. I'll get Dad to get me a new one, though–same number."

She then noticed everyone else looked confused. Lily eyed them like they were dumb-struck. "What?"

"What's a...phone?" Jenna asked. Lily smiled. "A Muggle way of contacting people. It's actually called a telephone, but it's usually shortened."

"Shouldn't you know that, Remus?" Sirius asked. "You take Muggle Studies."

"Yeah, but I guess I didn't catch the part on...telephones." He paused. "What else do Muggles use?"

"You take Muggle Studies!" Sirius repeated. Lupin looked at him pointedly. "Even I don't pay attention all the time. And I still don't know how a car works."

Lily couldn't help him there. So she returned to the window, falling into silence again.

It wasn't until the woman who rolled the trolley came by announcing her sweets that Lily remembered she'd skipped breakfast. She fished a few Sickles from her pocket and bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, and liquorice wands, her favourites. Upon further inspection she noticed the four boys–or mainly Potter and Black–had nearly bought the woman out and piled their food on spare laps, the window sill, and the girls.

"You shouldn't buy so much if you aren't going to eat it," Lily said pointedly as James settled a few chocolate frogs on Alicia. He winked at her. "For later. And other purposes."

"What purposes?" Jenna asked warily as Sirius piled candy on her knees. He grinned and pecked her cheek. "You'll see. We like to wager on train rides."

Suddenly Lily knew why Black was less than upset the girls had joined them: this game, or wagering or whatever, was going to be made interesting, and soon.

Dread leaked down her spine but she swallowed hard and went back to chewing her liquorice.

* * *

When her watch said two o'clock Lily looked around the compartment. Some of the sweets were gone, but a large mountain was piled on Jenna and Alicia, which surprised her. No one had even touched her.

"Going to play, Evans?" Sirius asked. Lily eyed him carefully, knowing this was a luck game and she was not considered so. She shook her head. "I'll watch and play fair."

"Aw, you're like Remus," Peter complained, his small form cleared of candy. Why it was all piled on Jenna and Alicia was beyond Lily. Maybe she should have paid better attention earlier.

"I prefer to keep the rules in tact," Remus told Lily gravely. He'd closed his book and was looking at the girls from behind mountains of candy. "And maybe break up a few fights."

"What exactly is this game?" Alicia asked worriedly. James laughed. "It's easy, really. The guys play Exploding Snap and whoever loses has to kiss you without knocking over the candy. If he does he has to go and kiss Muriel Dawkins."

Lily almost laughed, but held her tongue. Muriel was an unattractive girl in their year, in Hufflepuff, and was very shy. She'd die if James or Sirius came out of nowhere and kissed her.

"How do you play this game other times?" she asked. To her surprise Potter blushed faintly. "With other people."

"I only ever remember you sitting alone," she recalled. He winked at her again. "But you only see what you want, Evans."

She settled for that and leaned back as the first game of Exploding Snap began between Peter and Sirius. Peter lost and Sirius poked around Jenna's pile to find her face. But as soon as he found it she leaned forward, knocking him backwards into Remus and scattering the candy.

Lily smothered laughter as Sirius and Remus tried to help each other up. Jenna was howling, however, as was James, but Alicia and Peter simply grinned.

"Does that count?" Lily asked Remus once he was standing. "I don't think it should. Female wiles."

"Lily! You're a female, traitor!" Jenna exclaimed. Sirius nodded. "That she is."

Lily glared at him, but she wasn't the only one. She also saw Potter looking rather stony. So Remus said it didn't count and as he helped Peter re-pile the candy on a scowling Jenna Sirius and James began their own game. Lily watched, wondering who would win, when suddenly the door burst open.

The food went all over the floor, luckily all in packaging, but didn't save it from getting squashed when James and Sirius leapt to their feet, wands pointed at the door. It was Jenna's brother, a seventh year and Quidditch captain of Slytherin. He looked at Jenna and jerked his head toward the door, eyes black. She scowled but stood and followed him out.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sirius asked, fishing through the food for the Exploding Snaps. Lily kept her mouth clamped shut, not saying a word.

But Remus looked at Alicia, who appeared disturbed by the incident. James was also confused, and looked at both girls, but didn't say anything. Peter was unsure of what to think.

"Does he abuse her or something?" James asked at last, uncertain. Lily looked at Alicia across from her, eyes hard. Alicia shook her head. "No. Family issues. They have a lot."

"I know how that is, but do you see me barging in on my little brother?" Sirius demanded. He had found the game and was angry because he'd been winning. "He's a toerag anyway. I'd like–"

"To beat him senseless, yeah, we know," Remus said indifferently. "Please don't, at least until next year."

Sirius grumbled but said nothing more.

Lily returned her eyes to the window. Now she could see familiar scenery.

"We're almost there!" she yelped. "How does time pass so quickly?"

"Why, among charming men, of course," Sirius joked. She elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "Yeah, yeah." She pulled out jeans and a T-shirt from her trunk, leaving to find the bathroom compartment to change into Muggle drab for her Muggle family.

When she got back Alicia had left and all the boys had changed from their robes to jeans and shirts or sweaters. She frowned. "Where's Alicia?"

"She went to find Jenna." Remus sounded strained. But Lily didn't note this–she wanted to say goodbye to her friends, preferably before they got off the platform.

She closed her eyes and tapped her temple against the door frame in which she was leaning. "Alright. Thanks." She left the compartment again, in search of her two friends. James watched her go, puzzled. "Is she sick?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "She doesn't want to go home," he said logically. "Honestly, James."

"You need to work on the quiet part," Sirius murmured, earning him another elbow jab from his best mate.

* * *

Lily didn't find Jenna until she got off the train, with both their luggage and considerable help from Potter and Black. She waited anxiously on the platform until she saw her black hair and stony expression.

"There you are!" She ran up to her, hugging her quickly. "Write as soon as you get home," Lily said sternly. Jenna nodded, eyes hard. "See you in September, Lily," she murmured, going to the boys, who were waiting with her trunk. Lily watched her, and then saw James hug her goodbye.

Looking away, Lily found Alicia with her parents, both in Muggle clothing. "Hello Lily," Mr Klein said kindly. "Any summer plans?"

"Not really, no." Lily hugged Alicia goodbye. "I'll fix the phone," she said again, and the two friends parted.

The platform was emptying quickly, and Lily went back to Potter and his friends to collect her things. "Thanks for everything," she said to the four of them. "See you in the fall!"

"Bye Evans!" Black called. Lily raised a hand, not looking back at them, and left the station.

Sirius nudged James in the side. "So? Gonna see her this summer?"

James looked thoughtful. But then he nodded. "Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again. You know, hit-and-run is a crime, so you can you please review? I'd love it!!! And, just to make you feel guilty, I was up at seven this morning to post this because I have a Taekwondo tournament in the city and have to leave at eight. So there!_

_Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Lily collapsed on her bed in exhaustion, breathing in and out the smell of her old bedroom. This would be one of the last times she spent her summers here, and already it seemed like that time was going too fast.

It was around nine o'clock, and she'd complained of a headache to escape upstairs. Petunia and her sour face was still in her mind's eye, glaring at her like she was a freak. Trying to erase it, she replaced it with her parents' expressions. At least they were proud of her.

Lily sat up and pulled faded flannel pyjamas from her dresser, changed into them, and then padded to the bathroom down the hall to brush her teeth and wrestle a brush through her thick, untamed hair. Once she was clean and satisfied she headed back to her bedroom, snuggled under the childhood blankets, and fell asleep.

When Lily woke the next morning Petunia and her parents were all gone to work. Petunia's boyfriend Vernon worked near her, and it seemed like the only inspiration to go. Lily threw off the blankets and stepped down the stairs, poured a bowl of granola and added milk, and sat down at the table to enjoy her breakfast.

The sun shone lazily through the window as she ate, rinsed her bowl and placed it in the sink. Stretching, she looked around the house, a bit cluttered without her organized touch. It was a chore she gave herself every year after coming home: sorting through the house and doing the missed spring cleaning.

First Lily went back upstairs and showered, dressed in shorts and an old T-shirt, and combed her wet hair back into a knot to keep it out of her eyes. Then she started in the bathroom, removing dirty towels, old ripped clothes, and tossed them into the laundry. Humming to herself and revelling in the manual work she moved steadily, cleaning out the bathroom closet, scrubbing the floors, tub, and toilet, and washing the counter, walls, and mirror. With the bathroom finished she moved to the kitchen.

It was in better shape but needed a few big things done. As she was adding wood cleaner to a bucket of warm water someone knocked on her front door. Curious, Lily called "Who is it?"

"Lily?" a voice answered. She recognized that tone. Shutting off the water and drying her hands she dashed to the door and opened it.

"Lorraine!" Her best Muggle friend hugged her with ferocity. "Goodness, it's been a long time," Lily said happily. Lorraine Daniels was a cheerful, fun-loving blonde who lived a few doors down. They'd been friends since they were small and since Lily had gone to Hogwarts they'd been seeing less of each other.

"How have you been?" Lorraine asked excitedly, stepping inside. "Last letter was short."

"I was finishing exams," Lily explained. "How have _you _been?"

"Well enough–mum and dad are getting divorced, finally," she said with a sad smile. "They finally cracked up about two months ago. Dad's moved out, so it's just me and mum."

Lily nodded sympathetically–Lorraine's parents had been shaky since they'd been twelve. It was really only a matter of time.

Lily started making coffee for the both of them–she always preferred the caffeine in coffee to weak tea–as she listened to Lorraine talk about her year. The last time they'd seen each other was last summer, near the beginning of August. Lorraine gave Lily the details of her school year, including the scandal her recent boyfriend had been involved in.

"He said he was framed, but everyone knows he did it," she said indifferently, accepting the cup from Lily. "Thanks. Anyway, there was graffiti all over the principal's door one morning and Joel had been at school late for punishment, and he has a grudge against the principal, so there's really no way around it."

Lily laughed and sat down at the table with her own coffee. "Sounds like an idiot."

"So does this annoying guy at your school," Lorraine said eagerly. "What's his name again?"

"Potter," she said grudgingly. "And he is a downright moron."

"Still asking you out every hour?" Lorraine asked in a sympathetic tone. "You know, maybe once you do, he'd stop asking. You know, he wins, you win, everyone's happy."

"You have no idea what Potter is like," Lily said fiercely. "He's the biggest air-head in the world. Him and his friend Black. Anyone who annoys them is suddenly complaining of headaches and bruises." She couldn't tell Lorraine they hexed anyone in the halls–she didn't know anything about Hogwarts.

"He sounds like an idiot," Lorraine agreed. "But so is Joel. You can just get it over with." She sipped her coffee.

"Well, there is no way in _hell _I am going out with James Potter," Lily announced.

Another knock on the door interrupted Lorraine from saying anything in reply. Disturbed by the uncanny timing Lily called again, asking who it was.

"It's James," came the answer.

Lily's stomach dropped to her toes as Lorraine stifled a giggle. "Go answer the door!" the Muggle whispered, voice cracking. Lily shook her head. "Go away, Potter!"

"Evans, look, I'm sorry I hexed Snivellus, but he is a git after all–"

"Hexed?" Lorraine repeated, voice dubious. "Huh?"

"A virtual game," Lily whispered heatedly, now on her feet. "Potter, go away!" she yelled at the door.

"No, I need to apologize–"

"Oh, see? He's a romantic," Lorraine teased, laughing quietly now. Flustered and panicked about Potter saying anything else, she glared at her friend.

"Potter, it's fine, okay? Just go away!"

"Lily!" Lorraine exclaimed. Now she stood. "Fine. I'll answer the door."

"No, Lorraine–"

"Evans, come on, just open up! I don't want to have to jinx the door and go to court for use of magic under-age!" Now he sounded desperate.

What colour was left in Lily's face drained away as Lorraine strode toward the door. But her friend paused at this announcement. "Magic? What kind of nerd is he?"

"Lorraine, please don't open the door," she begged in a quiet voice. "Please!"

"What's the harm?" Lorraine asked with a grin.

"Alright, sorry Evans, but–"

"NO!" she hollered. Racing to the door she flung it open and yanked James' wand out of his hand. "You imbecile!" she muttered. "I meant go away!"

James stared at her, open-mouthed, and then looked inside. Lorraine looked bewildered and amused, both emotions making her appear dumb-struck. Then his brain started wheeling again and he clicked something into place.

"Is this your sister?"

"No, this is my friend Lorraine," Lily said through ground teeth. She had slipped the wand into the waist of her shorts, underneath her baggy shirt. "Lorraine, this is James Potter."

She smiled knowingly. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded awkwardly. "I came to see Evans..."

"Oh," Lorraine said mischievously. "Lily, I'll just be upstairs." And with that she disappeared up the steps.

Lily wheeled around to face Potter, her nose just inches from his. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "Who gave you my address?"

"What makes you think someone gave it to me?" he asked. "I might have followed you here."

"Ha ha very funny," she said sardonically. "Now leave!"

"No, I had to apologize for what I did to Snape," he said in a subdued voice. "I'm a boy, okay? It's in my genes or something to be a complete idiot."

"No questions there," she muttered. "Listen, Potter, now I have to go upstairs and tell my _Muggle_friend why I panicked about you spewing about Snape. I told her it was a game, and now she's gonna think you're crazy."

"I don't really care..." he said slowly. "She doesn't know?"

"No. Only my family knows, and I'd like to keep it that way." She pulled the wand back from her waistband and handed it to him. "Apology accepted," she said grudgingly. "Now will you go away? It's bad enough I have to deal with you at school."

He grinned; as always, her insults seemed to encourage and bounce off him. "Ah yes, the haven of Hogwarts where I can see Lily Evans every day."

"Stuff it," she muttered. "Now go!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. But don't think I'll give up at school!" He turned and headed down the drive, stopped at the end, and raised a hand in parting before disappearing down the street.

"I look forward to it," she said under her breath, closing the door.

Needless to say Lorraine pestered Lily senseless about Potter for the rest of the day and when Mr. and Mrs. Evans came home from work they were quite amused by their daughter's infatuated friend. "He sounds like a nice enough boy," her mother said absently as she washed potatoes for supper. Lily had scrubbed the kitchen with Lorraine as they'd caught up on each other's lives.

"He's annoying and persistent," Lily said firmly. "And when I found out how he got my address I will skin the person that gave it to him."

"That doesn't sound humanitarian, dear," her father teased. Lily smiled ruefully. "Potter drives me crazy, is all. It would be even worse if I had to put up with him during the summer."

"_That _sounds like Lily," Lorraine declared.

Supper consisted of dill potatoes, a roast and some fresh beans from Lily's mum's garden. It was a cheerful dinner, largely due to the lack of Petunia and the abundance of Lorraine. Afterwards Lorraine left, saying she had to get home to her own mum, and wished them all a good evening.

Mr Evans turned to his daughter, who was doing the dishes. "How come this James boy likes to tease you, Lils?"

She shrugged, not acknowledging the use of her nickname. "He likes to tease everyone. Mostly me, though, because he knows he gets on my nerves more than anyone."

"Sounds like he fancies you," her dad said knowingly. "He sounds nice enough."

"Oh sure, he's charming and sweet and handsome, Dad, but he's a show-off and a big-head," Lily said with feeling, scrubbing the pot she was washing with intensity. "And he only asks me out because I said no."

"Ah, the classic case of rejection," her father said wisely. He was a history professor at a local university. "Tragic, hmm?"

"He's a tragedy, alright," Lily muttered, and they laughed. James Potter wasn't brought up again that evening, or that week, or that summer. Only Lorraine seemed to find it endearing that Lily had had a visit from her mortal enemy.

With the frustrating but dear Lorraine pestering her about Potter every right turn it was a wonder Severus Snape didn't hear about it. In fact, Lily didn't see him all summer, though she saw his mother Eileen frequently. Eileen was a quiet, beat-up old woman with a thin frame and sad eyes. She waved to Lily though and offered her tea whenever she stopped for a moment to chat. Lily could stand her, but was thankful she didn't have to see Severus.

That summer was slow, dragging by as July strengthened in sunlight and then faded away to a less intense August. Lily kept contact with Jenna and Alicia, at least until the second month, when Jenna left for Sweden. However much Lily pestered Jenna for information about her brother and what had happened on the way home, Jenna never said anything or brought it up. Alicia, however, even came over one night and met Lorraine. The three of them watched television and there were no awkward moments involving Potter or his virtual game.

Lily was sad to see August end, but also excited to see September the first looming closer. With her letter and school supplies list come she didn't see a reason to delay going to Diagon Alley any longer.

With that, on August the twenty-eighth, Lily left her Muggle home and started back to her magical one.

_Okay, I know, it sounds like such finality, but it isn't–I am just REALLY bad at endings. So the next chapter__s__ will involve Lily and sixth year, and a wager with the one and only Sirius Black. _

_Kel_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

With an enormous effort Lily hauled her trunk onto the train and dropped it in front of her, catching her breath. She was not the tallest or strongest girl in the world and therefore lacked upper-arm strength to lift her book-weighted trunk. In her cage was her new owl, Hera, who hooted dolefully.

"I'll let you out when I find Jenna and Alicia," she muttered under her breath, heaving the trunk again. Near the end of the train she found an empty compartment, and collapsed inside, and then left again to report to the Head compartment and find her friends.

Sadly she found Remus Lupin first. He looked very thin, and tired, but smiled when he saw her. "Hey Lily. Good summer?"

"Did _you _give Potter my address?" she demanded in reply. His eyes widened slightly. "He actually wrote?"

"Even better," she said sarcastically. "He came to my house while my Muggle friend was over."

Remus laughed quietly. "Sorry about that. But no, I didn't give it to him."

"When I find out–"

"Lily!" Finally she'd found Jenna. Her raven hair was shorter, and had been streaked purple. Lily hugged her hard. "Oh, I missed you!" Jenna exclaimed. "My family is so boring."

"I'll bet." Jenna's whole family was pureblood, and she was the only one to be sorted into Gryffindor. It made her an outsider, which made her unhappy. "But how was it?"

"Amazing," Jenna said dreamily. "I met _so _many men there, and they are _so _much more polite than the ones here." She said this loudly as Sirius Black passed. He stopped and raised one brow. "You want polite?"

"No, I'd rather you ignore me." Jenna smiled at Lily. "I have to run, so we'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Jenna left, followed by a teasing Black. Lily and Remus continued on their way, chatting animatedly about their summers. From what Lily knew Remus didn't do much in the summer, but he sounded satisfied with it.

When they reached the Head compartment they found new Head Boy Larsen Roy and Head Girl Grace Mitchell, a Ravenclaw and a fellow Gryffindor. The other prefects were also there, looking nervous or bored according to natures.

Grace assigned everyone a patrol shift and then the pair announced a meeting tomorrow night to arrange a schedule of hall patrols. Lily's shift was at twelve, with a Slytherin named Jacob Carson.

With that they left the compartment and Lily went in search of her friends again. But Remus steered her inside his own compartment, where James, Sirius, Peter, Jenna, and Alicia all sat. Lily's trunk had also magically appeared there.

"Not again," she moaned. James grinned. "Oh, come on Evans. Lighten up."

"I already had a compartment," she muttered. Sirius grinned. "And we gave it to some scared first-years. You know, chivalry and politeness." He looked pointedly at Jenna, who rolled her eyes.

Lily grudgingly sat down next to Remus, beside the door, not her favoured window. How she would have loved to stare out at the scenery right now, rather than make small talk with the annoying foursome.

So she listened, absently picking at her cuticles, as Jenna, James, and Sirius did most of the talking. Peter, Remus, and Alicia either listened or ignored the conversation unless someone started behaving badly.

Lily finally drew her legs up and crossed them, leaned her head back, and fell asleep, head against the window. After that the talk grew a little quieter, and eventually fell away.

It was only at twelve thirty, when Jacob Carson tapped on the glass, that Lily awoke with a start. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. He looked at her crossly as she dug through her trunk, looking for her robes. Potter sized up the Slytherin, his wary hazel eyes hard behind his glasses.

Finally Lily grasped her robes and scurried from the compartment, thanking Carson as he held the door open for her, and then slid it shut, still looking at the Gryffindors inside. Sirius muttered under his breath about a beating until Remus drew out a travel chess board. "Come on," he said amiably. "The loser buys lunch."

That prospect shut Sirius up as he joined in. Soon Peter and Jenna were watching, but James and Alicia were indifferent. James looked out into the hall way, eyes half-closed, hand fiddling his wand. Then he saw Lily and Carson coming, and closed them fully, peeking through his lashes.

Lily was laughing at something the Slytherin had said. With a painful jab of a strange emotion in his chest James closed his eyes all the way, not wanting to see Lily with some pureblood big-head.

But isn't that what she called him?

Feeling a wave of dismay wash over him he stood up and fished his robes from his trunk. "Be right back," he murmured, and left the compartment, smiling at the trolley lady as she greeted him.

Changing only took so long; soon he was delaying, staring in the small mirror to stall. He just wanted to get off the train, away from a cheered-by-Slytherin Lily who was still furious he'd shown up at her doorstep. No matter how much he told himself Lily just needed to blow off steam he couldn't shake the hot, painful stab in his chest that was making him miserable.

But he had to leave–there was a second-year pounding on the door. With a frustrated growl he yanked it open and brushed past a stuttering second-year back to his compartment.

Lily hadn't returned yet, even though her shift was over. Everyone noticed, and most had enough sense not to say anything. Except Peter didn't have much sense.

"Where did Lily go?" he asked shrilly. Sirius shot him a "shut up" glare that came too late. Jenna jumped in. "Probably straightening herself out. You know, girl stuff."

Or flirting with the Slytherin prefect, James thought to himself. That scheming, low-life–

The sharp Hogwarts whistle cut off the rest of his thought.

* * *

Lily couldn't remember seeing Jacob Carson before. He was in their year, but she'd never seen him in any classes. Not that she recalled anyway. When she brought it up he shrugged. "I don't say much, and I don't pester Potter and Black like Snape does. I stay quiet."

"So do I, but I just don't remember you." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Evans. Really."

"Please don't call me that," she asked. "It sounds like Potter."

He smiled again, a grin that would melt any girl's heart. "Sorry, Lily."

Her name rolled off his tongue easily, and it sounded sweet. She smiled in return.

"So what did you do this summer?" he asked, avoiding the subject of her enemies. She told him, and he nodded when she explained her family. "I'm a mixed blood of sorts," he told her. "My dad's a wizard, and mum's a Muggle."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked curiously. She didn't remember any Carsons in the records either. He shook his head. "Not here, anyway. My older brother is in Germany, working for their Muggle government."

"What for?" Jacob laughed. "He thinks Muggles are interesting. Dad wanted to skin him when he said he was going to work there, but Mum talked him out of it. Barely. She approves of Muggle interaction, after all."

Lily found she liked Jacob Carson. Though she didn't know much about him it was revealed through a long talk that he was much like her. How he'd been sorted into Slytherin was beyond her reasoning.

Finally she looked at her watch. "It's three o'clock!" she yelped. "I'm sorry, I had better get back to my friends."

"You mean McIsaac and Klein, right?" She smiled and nodded. "I didn't want to sit with _them_, but fate never turns my way."

"Then I'll see you at the feast," he said, returning her grin. "Bye Lily."

"Bye." She left, wandering slowly back to the compartment, where all of them had changed into their school robes. Potter looked absolutely furious.

Ignoring his glare Lily sat down in her seat, watching Jenna and Remus play chess. Sirius and Alicia said they'd already matched him and lost. Peter was keeping score.

"So what took so long?" Jenna asked, eyes on the board as Remus' rook positioned itself to check her king. Lily shrugged. "We talked. You know, House cooperation."

"With Slytherins?" Black scoffed. "Sounds like more than that, Evans."

"And I see you're _so _friendly, Black," she replied coolly. "What's it to _you _if I make new friends?"

"The fact that you're a Gryffindor and will disgrace us if you're caught talking nicely to a snake," he said darkly. Lily's face paled slightly in indignation. "That's prejudice and you know it," she said lowly.

"Quit it you two," Remus said, moving his rook again to take out a pawn. Jenna wasn't caught in the game, though–she was distracted by Sirius and Lily.

"They're all snakes, Evans, and you know it," he said, mocking her tone. "Pureblood hotheads who think they're royalty."

"Oh, that's rich seeing as you're a Black," she retorted heatedly, irate now. "Your own brother is in Slytherin."

"And look how he turned out," James muttered. Lily rounded on him, green eyes bright in her white face. "You're a pureblood too, Potter!" she nearly yelled. Now the chess game had been abandoned; Remus and Jenna were trying to sort their friends out while Alicia and Peter said nothing.

"But I'm not strutting around acting like I own the world–" He stopped. Tension hummed like a plucked string, vibrating off the walls. Even Black didn't defend him, because even he knew James had just proven her point.

Lily didn't say a word. There was no need. She simply stood up and stalked from the compartment, slamming the door to breaking point. The small space was silent, deathly so, as everyone looked at the floor.

"That was really intelligent, Prongs," Remus said softly, at last. "You know very well you're no better than the Slytherins."

If anything could have made it worse it was that. James launched to his feet and grabbed a fistful of Remus' shirt, ready to throttle him. "No better than the Slytherins?!" he almost yelled. "I am _not _like them!"

"How so?" Remus demanded. "Lily's right–you think you have the right to do whatever you want because you're James Potter. Damn it, Prongs. Just open your eyes!"

James raised his fist, muscles clenched to deliver the blow. But he didn't seem to have the heart; he released Remus and stalked from the compartment, leaving silence in his wake.

All five remaining friends said nothing, only packed up the chess game and readied themselves to get off the Hogwarts Express.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Jenna, Alicia, and Lily sat at one end of the Gryffindor table as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat at the other. James was furious with Jacob Carson, Lily, and Remus, but mostly Carson for making him fight with his friends. Lily wasn't speaking to James or Sirius, and was unaware Remus had defended her. Her other friends noticed her tense silence and accepted the one-word answer of "Potter" as a practical one.

When Dumbledore was finished with his welcome-back speech and the Houses stood to leave Lily made a dash for the door, hoping to make it to the common room before Potter and his friends. That was a confrontation she didn't want. But someone caught her elbow and pulled her to a stop.

"What's the matter?" Jacob Carson asked softly. More and more students were piling out of the Great Hall, talking excitedly and noting the interaction between a Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Potter and Black," she whispered. "It's nothing, really." Jacob looked up and found James and Sirius with his eyes, glaring at them with a look that could kill. "Harassing you for associating with a Slytherin?" he asked darkly.

Lily nodded sadly. "It's nothing, Jacob. Thanks."

"See you tomorrow," he said softly, and squeezed her hand before heading downstairs. Lily trekked upstairs and caught up with Jenna and Alicia, cheerless and tired.

"So?" Alicia asked sadly. "What does he think?"

"If James Potter so much as looks at me tonight, I'll pound him," Lily said in contempt. "He's just sore because I might be interested in someone else."

"Well, Lily, if you haven't noticed yet, he's practically in love with you," Jenna said matter-of-factly. "He only dates other girls to try and make you jealous."

"Well, it makes me happy," she said forcefully as they approached the Fat Lady. "Hippogriff," Lily muttered. The Fat Lady frowned at her. "Have you and Mr. Potter had _another _row?" she asked in a matronly tone. Lily glared at her and she swung forward, making a _tsk__tsk_noise in her throat.

The common room was buzzing with talk and unsuspecting first-, second-, and third-years. The fourth- and fifth-years knew when James Potter and Lily Evans were having a row, and knew to be clear of the room the two of them were in. Someone might end up as collateral damage. The sixth-years and seventh-years were half-present and half-hiding.

Lily was almost at the stairs when Potter came down his set, and when he saw her he immediately looked away. With a huff Lily started up the steps.

"Hothead bitch," Sirius muttered under his breath. Then, suddenly, Remus, Alicia, and James were all on top of him, pounding him or yelling at him. Lily watched, debating whether to laugh or join in.

Finally Sirius wrestled out his wand and blew all three of them off. Some second-years had dashed out of the way as James toppled into the sofa, but Remus and Alicia were thrown into groups of students. Sirius stood, breathing hard. "What the hell is wrong with you three?" he yelled, sweeping his long black hair out of his eyes. "Damn!"

James didn't reply with words. Instead he shoved himself to his feet and charged Sirius again, but met his shield with a bang.

"Black! Potter!" Head Girl Grace Mitchell stood up, voice stern. "Stop this now. What the hell is the matter with you?"

She looked at Remus, James, Alicia, and Sirius, all in turn. "All of you have detention on Thursday evening," she said in disgust. "Four Gryffindors, fighting each other! You're acting like a bunch of Slytherins!"

Grace had no idea how much that sentiment stung all four of them, and Lily, Jenna, and Peter. The argument on the train had strained all friendships, and was tearing them all apart.

Grace sighed. "Bed, everyone."

The room slowly emptied as younger students stared in awe at the four fighters. The Marauders, Lily, Jenna, and Alicia hung back to receive the speech they knew they were going to get.

Grace looked at all seven of them in distaste. "I never thought I'd have to tell McGonagall that you were fighting amongst yourselves," she said in disappointment. "And our prefects, no less."

"I didn't do anything!" Lily exclaimed. Grace raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Don't you think I know you're involved in this? If Potter's attacking his best mate it has to be because of you, Lily."

She and James blushed furiously, but everyone else looked guilty or murderous. Grace shook her head. "I am telling McGonagall, as I'm sure she'll want to arrange your detentions personally. I'll get back to you on the times. And if I have to give any of you detention again, I'll make sure it's Leirester that you have detention with."

The threat of the Astronomy professor was enough to make all seven of them shudder. Grace looked pleased. "Now off to bed, all of you."

Solemnly they filed out, guilty, angry, and exhausted.

The next morning Lily woke too early, around five o'clock. The sun wasn't even up yet. With a groan she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but was unsuccessful. So she got up and showered quickly, dressed, and went downstairs into the common room.

She stopped dead when she saw Remus Lupin and James Potter there too, only the latter was asleep in an armchair. Remus looked up and she saw an immense sorrow in his eyes. "Hey Lily," he said sadly. She turned and started back up the stairs but he called for her to stop.

"Did Jenna or Alicia tell you I defended you after you left?" he asked quietly. Lily almost cried. "No."

"Well, I did, and now Prongs and Padfoot hate me." He closed his book and pulled out a chair. "Come and sit, Lily."

She obeyed, feeling horrible for hating Remus. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Really, I am."

"Well, you have to know you really hurt James and Sirius, Lily," he said softly. "James only wants to be your friend."

"But what I said was true, right?" she asked in a small voice, like she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I think so. James is proud, Lily. He's proud of his name and himself. If that's what takes for him to be confident that's what he'll do." Remus sounded strained. "Did you write to him this summer?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, that explains some." He shook his head. "Sirius left home and is living with the Potters now."

Lily was silent for a moment as he looked at Potter, peaceful in his undisturbed sleep. "I didn't know."

"I didn't think you would. Sirius' parents didn't try and stop him either. James and Sirius developed a better friendship this summer, Lily. Seeing them fight like this is awful."

"And it's my entire fault," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

"Don't apologize to me, Lily. James really cares about you. If you didn't know, he tore himself up after that incident by the lake with Snape." Remus sounded sure. "That apology was really sincere."

Lily was steadily feeling worse and worse. Not only had she lashed out at James and Sirius she was making them fight amongst themselves and accusing them of being like Slytherins. How low could she go?

"Is there anything I can do? Say?" she asked at last. Remus smiled. "All you have to do is say sorry to James. He'll think he's gone to heaven. But you might have to work a little harder with Sirius."

Lily nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for telling me this, Remus."

"You're welcome, Lily." He smiled at her. "Now, about Jacob Carson..."

"Oh, please don't bring him up," she begged. "I've had enough trouble."

"Can you keep it down?" a mutter said in the quiet. Lily jumped and looked toward James, who had stirred and was stretching. "You're like two giants over there."

Lily said nothing in retort. Instead she watched him open his eyes and readjust his glasses, run a hand through his impossible hair and then remember his anger.

"Getting cozy, are you?" he asked venomously. He stood and glared at both of them. "Sorry I interrupted."

He started toward the stairs but Lily stood up and blocked the way. "Hold on."

"Why? Gonna accuse me of strutting again?" he asked hotly. "I don't want to hear it."

"Listen to her, Prongs," Remus said softly. James wheeled around. "What the hell do you know?" he demanded. "You're just–"

"James, just be quiet!" Lily exclaimed. He turned slowly to her, shocked. "What?"

"Shut up for just a minute, alright?" she said weakly. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was biased and prejudiced and I'm really, really sorry."

He stared at her for a moment, completely taken aback by the use of his Christian name and her spontaneous apology. Neither noticed Remus slip quietly out the portrait hole.

He finally nodded. "Apology accepted."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's one down. Now I have to convince Black."

"Me too," he said sadly. Lily touched his arm gently. "I'm sorry I made you fight," she said in a whisper. "I really am."

"Even though he's my best mate I can't let him, or anyone, insult you like that," he told her. "So no need to apologize for that."

An awkward moment passed, and then she cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to stay down here a while. Sleep, maybe."

"Can I recommend the couch instead of the chairs? Better neck support." She laughed. "Thanks."

And then he leaned down and kissed her very gently on the lips. "Anytime." And then he disappeared up the stairs.

Lily Evans, infamous enemy of James Potter, didn't even realize she'd kissed her arch nemesis until two hours later.

When it was a decent hour Lily headed down to the Great Hall alone, eager for a solitary breakfast. But she found Remus there too, and sat down across from him. "Good morning."

"I take it the apology went well," he said calmly, spooning marmalade onto his toast. She smiled but said nothing as she helped herself to blueberry muffins. They ate in comfortable silence until Alicia came down, looking mad as hell.

"That insolent bastard just snogged me!" she cried, catching the attention of the few early-risers and teachers present. "That little bugger!"

"We'd agree with your sentiments if we knew who you were talking about," Lily said patiently. Alicia plunked down across from her and stabbed a slice of ham viciously. "Black," she muttered, now that she could see everyone was staring at her.

"Did he really?" Lily asked sympathetically. Alicia nodded. "I am going to kill him."

"Are you talking about me?" a voice asked cheerily. Black had appeared out of nowhere, grinning as he smiled at Alicia. "I could tell. Such colourful insults."

"Why you–"

"Stop!" Lily exclaimed, looking apprehensively at her friend. "Don't kill him, Alicia, at least until I'm done with him."

"Oh, Lily Evans if going to give me love?" Sirius asked, a twinkle in his eye. "Prongs will be so jealous."

"In your twisted dreams," she snapped. "All I want to do is apologize for yesterday. It was out of line, especially now that I'm enlightened."

To her astonishment Black laughed. "Evans, do you think James didn't come running upstairs, pounce on me, and tell me he'd kissed you? He looked like a four-year-old on Christmas morning."

"What?" Remus and Alicia nearly yelped. Now every head was intent on their conversation. Lily blushed and confirmed what Black had said. "That doesn't explain why you aren't furious with me."

"Oh, Lily, you made James happy and he got over the bitch thing. Which I am really sorry for," he added hastily when she glared at him. "We're friends again, so I can't stay mad at you."

She was relieved, to say the least. Then she smiled. "Why did you snog Alicia?"

"It's my way of apologizing," he said simply, taking a seat. "I thought you'd be charmed."

"Or sickened," she muttered, edging away from him and very close to Remus, who was laughing.

They sat at the table trying to be civil (or rather Lily and Sirius bickered, Alicia and Remus played peacemakers) until Peter, Jenna, and James came downstairs. The Hall had filled up by now, and their conversation couldn't be easily overheard anymore, but still everyone kept their voices low.

"Whose still mad at who?" Jenna asked as she flopped down next to Lily. Alicia thrust her hand into the air. "Black snogged me in the corridors as a way of saying sorry," she fumed. James and Peter almost blew pumpkin juice out their noses at this and hastily swallowed their laughs. "Aw, Padfoot, why'd you go and do that?" James asked with grin. Sirius grinned. "I thought she'd like it."

"As if." Alicia sounded put off.

"Anyone else?" Jenna asked, shaking her head. Sirius raised his hand. "Grace Mitchell is officially cruel."

"Grace Mitchell did what she was supposed to do," Lily reminded him. "I'll come to detention if it makes you feel better."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Evans," said a smooth voice behind her. She looked up into the stern face of Minerva McGonagall. "Good morning, Professor," she said pleasantly, hiding her fear.

McGonagall made a _hmph_and handed out schedules. "I hear you were given detention last night," she said conversationally, looking at James, Sirius, Alicia, and Remus. "Miss Mitchell was rather reluctant to tell me."

"We were fighting," Remus told her. "But it's been resolved."

"That is of no consequence," she said coolly. "The four of you will see me at eight o'clock on Thursday evening in my office. Miss Evans, there is no need for you to accompany them. I understand you have patrols."

Lily nodded and the teacher moved on. She looked apologetically at the rest of them and then at her schedule. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," she murmured. "First thing in the morning too."

"I have Transfiguration," Jenna said sadly. It, Potions, and Divination had been dreadful, and she hadn't been accepted into NEWT classes. Peter was in nothing coinciding with his friends.

"Well, you don't have to put up with Sluggy and Snape for two whole hours," Lily said in a disgusted voice. "Or these two," she added, looking at James and Sirius.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed together. "What about all that sentimentality this morning?" James demanded. Lily smiled sweetly at him and stood. "That was a temporary lapse in common sense due to exhaustion and frustration. Nothing to worry about, Potter."

"Oh, so we're back to that, are we?" he said sadly. Jenna and Peter were looking rather confused. "What's going on?" she asked Lily. Her friend shook her head. "Nothing."

"You call kissing James Potter nothing?" Sirius asked in mock astonishment. Several people turned their way. "Honestly, Evans, everyone knows you two hate each other."

"So?" She smiled at them again. "See you later!"

James watched her go. "I think she's just crushed my heart," he said in a hurt tone. Alicia leaned over and punched him in the arm. "And I just crushed your arm, but you aren't going to die, are you?"

"That's what you think," James muttered under his breath, rubbing the place she'd hit him. "Damn!"

"Okay, before we all lose our faces, I'm leaving," Sirius announced, also standing. "Have fun getting pestered about this!"

"I know where you live!" James called after him. Sirius scoffed. "I should hope so."

"Shall we?" Remus said in an amused voice. The rest of them also left the table and parted for class.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone. Sorry I forgot to update. Also, my computer has expired it's Microsoft Word program, so after a few more chapters it could be a very long time before I update again. Sorry!!!_

_Disclaimer: yeah, I haven't done one in a while. Sorry J.K. Rowling!! I know you love your characters, and I don't blame you. _

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Professor Slughorn greeted all his favourites as they walked into the classroom, smiling benignly at Lily especially. "Good summer?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good!" He looked around at the rest of the class, and noted that there was a good twenty of them. About half were Ravenclaws.

"Welcome back!" he said with a smile on his round face. His blonde hair was plastered on his skull. "Today we'll start off with a simple one, though NEWT level...please open up your books to page sixty-nine..."

Lily took one look at the potion and smiled. It was simple, hardly NEWT level at all, and would be easy to make in a two hour period. Was Slughorn going soft?

"...and you'll be paired up accordingly. So listen up!" He cleared his throat and started naming students. Remus and Alicia were paired up, James with a blonde Ravenclaw, and Snape with another Ravenclaw. Lily was starting to worry about the remaining potential partners. Surely...

"...and Miss Evans and Mr Black! Now, get together, start working!" He watched happily as students moved around and seated themselves at tables with their assigned partners. Lily looked at Black stupidly for a moment, before he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Not to your tastes, Evans?"

"Oh please," she muttered. "I just didn't hear how the partnering worked."

"People who have never been paired together before." He looked thoughtful now. "How did we never end up together, Evans?"

"Perhaps it was the contrasting personalities," she said sarcastically as she stood and moved to his table. The potion was simple, called Draught of Blissful Dreams, a good sleeping potion. Though it had a long list of ingredients it was an easy process. She started going through her supplies and sending Black to get what they didn't have, and within ten minutes she had him chopping up violent purple leaves and she was boiling salt water.

The room was tension-free, a relaxed atmosphere hanging over them. Lily didn't even argue with Black until a half hour had passed, when he opened his mouth and remarked again on her intelligence.

"Why are you so bloody smart, Evans?" he asked softly, so as not to be heard by the quiet students. Lily glanced at him but he wasn't looking up. "You tell me, Black."

"You know, I can't even remember what started this whole fight with Prongs," he said thoughtfully now. "And thus our feud. What was it again?"

"He asked me out in third year, like he did all the other girls," she said wryly, now stirring her mint green concoction. "But I was the only one who said no, and now he's turned it into a conquest."

"Oh, Evans, you know Prongs is just mad for you," Black said with a grin, still not looking at her. He handed her the leaves and she added them in, turning the potion a disgusting green-yellow hue. "Nasty," he remarked.

Lily didn't say anything, but Black went on, remarking to her how James plotted to get her on a date with him, how it would go, how he was charming and not so. It sounded like a recount of a long-dead famous wizard, the way Black told it. Lily was losing patience with him quickly, like usual, and now muttered "Shut it, Black."

"Oh ho, testy, are we?" he teased. He was skinning some kind of water creature, the name to which Lily couldn't recall. "I'm beginning to wonder if you really do fancy my friend, Evans. Why, with all this recent sentiment and all, perhaps we'll see a new couple in the near-future."

"Shut up, Black," she said again, more forcefully. An hour and a quarter had passed and their potion was nearly complete. All that remained was his creature, from which she needed the lungs. "Hurry up and finish, Black. The longer it stews the more powerful it is."

"Ah, going to put me to sleep, Evans?" he taunted, but handed over his thing. "Right nasty bugger," he pointed out as she fished its lungs out of its chest. "Reckon you could do that with a bloke's heart?"

"Say one more word and I'll curse you up to the seventh floor," she threatened. Her patience was on a thin wire, ready to snap. But insults seemed to bounce off Black, just as they did Potter. To distract herself she looked around the room. Most potions, like theirs, had a green-tinted white color, ranging from ivory to almost translucent. The worst seemed to be two Hufflepuffs, whose potion was only a pale green.

"Half-hour left, everyone!" Slughorn announced. "You should be letting it stew now, and taking notes on what could be improved!"

A few had already begun this step, such as Snape and his partner. She looked rather put-off, but was taking revenge by copying his notes, it appeared. Smiling slightly, she pulled out a book of parchment and began writing.

Black had noticed her smirk and leaned forward. "Still in love with Snivellus over there?" he asked lowly. Lily snapped up and glared at him. "One more word, Black," she repeated ferociously. "One more."

He raised his hands in surrender and started to take his own notes: or rather, doodle and hope to copy Remus afterwards. He watched Evans, scribbling furiously on the paper, taking out frustration on the blameless quill. He listened to Slughorn tick off twenty minutes, and then ten. Their potion, with an occasional stir, was almost entirely white, with a few spots of pale green sprinkled on top. It looked like a bizarre Christmas concoction.

"Five minutes! I'd like all of you to flask your potions and label them with your names, please," Slughorn told them. Lily took over this job as Sirius started clearing up the remainder. As she walked to the desk Black had an evil thought. Subtly he slid the cauldron to the edge of the desk, near tipping proximity. A perfect chance to catch Snivellus sopping in a sleeping draught.

He was kneeling beside the desk, pretending to gather his books, as Snape walked by. Without seeming to, Black straightened and rammed his shoulder into the cauldron, sending it rushing down across the floor and all over Snape. As he stood up, grinning, the smirk fell from his face when he saw an enraged Evans also covered from head to toe in the thick white liquid.

"Black!" she nearly screeched. "You bumbling imbecile!" Snape wasn't saying anything, just trying to get it off of his face. Slughorn jumped to his feet, flustered. "Oh, dear, Miss Evans, Mr Snape, you had better try and clean up as best you can, that stuff _is _powerful..."

With a murderous glare at Sirius Lily hurried to the sink, stripping off her cloak and tie as she tried to wash off the stuff. When that didn't work she tried her wand, but nothing was helping. Both she and Snape looked rather faint.

The Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws had left, trying to avoid another row among this infamous group, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins all remained, the few of them that were there. James and Alicia were looking mortified and irate, while Remus was shaking his head slowly, back and forth.

"Professor..." Lily said at last, very groggily. "It's not working..."

"No, I didn't think so," Slughorn said worriedly. He'd been trying to clean up the remaining mess on the floor. "Oh dear!"

Lily and Snape were both clutching the counter for support, eyes half-open. A Slytherin or two came forward to keep Snape on his feet, but nearly every Gryffindor rushed to Lily, James with an arm around her waist.

"Yes, they'll be out for a good six hours," Slughorn said fitfully. "Oh, my...Mr Potter, Mr Dirks, could you take Miss Evans and Mr Snape up to the hospital wing? Just tell Madam Pomfrey that they've been dosed, an accident, just sleeping... Mr Lupin, come here, come here, a note for your next teacher..." Remus and Slughorn went to the desk while James and a huge Slytherin started outside with Lily and Snape. She was mumbling now, about class and killing.

"Padfoot did himself a nice one, didn't he?" Remus remarked as the passed by the desk. James nodded and paused to shift Lily into his arms, as she was no completely unconscious. Snape was out cold, mouth agape.

Alicia slipped out with them, concern etched all across her face. "Black really did it this time," she muttered. "We heard him in class, egging her on. The git!"

"That's Sirius for you," James said absently, not even thinking much about his best mate and the accident. The limp figure in his arms was the main focus of his attention.

Needless to say they got to the hospital wing before the Slytherins, seeing as Lily was a good deal smaller than gangly Snivellus. Madam Pomfrey, new Healer, was a snappy woman highly respected by Dumbledore. "What on Earth happened?" she cried, rushing forward. Alicia explained as James set Lily down on a nearby bed, looking worried.

"And another boy coming..." Madam Pomfrey made a disapproving noise and shook her head. "More accidents in Potions than in Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Just then the Slytherins came in, Snape drooling from the mouth a little. With a dignified stride the Healer took charge of them as Alicia joined James. "She's just sleeping, Potter," she said softly. "Come on. We'll come back at noon, see what's happening."

He nodded. "Yeah. What do we have next anyway?"

"Charms. Come on." The two of them left the wing, hurrying back to the dungeons to get their books.

It really was unnecessary to check on Lily every two hours, as Alicia and Remus told James frequently, because she was out for eight hours, missing all that day's classes and earning Sirius the cold shoulder from Alicia. Jenna and Peter laughed, and were thankful it hadn't been something more dangerous. That made James' visits even more urgent.

It was six o'clock, just before they were all heading down to dinner, when Lily made her appearance, looking sleepy but fine. She said she was still feeling the after-effects and wasn't very hungry, but Alicia forced her downstairs to eat a small helping of roast beef and potatoes.

James and his friends had spread the word, and by then Lily was some kind of famed victim of a tragic accident. She was bewildered and wasn't alert enough to snap as they constantly asked how she was and what had happened. Finally quiet Alicia exploded and was given a warning when the pitcher of gravy ended up on some boy's head.

That night Lily didn't confront Sirius, but when she woke bright and early the next morning she found him, unsuspecting, in the common room.

"You can't lay off for one day, can you?" she demanded. "Playing pranks on him every chance you get just because you can."

"Oh, not this speech again," he moaned, closing his Transfiguration text. "Evans, look, I was kicked out of my dorm last night because I said you were in a better state after the potion had worn off." He dodged the punch aimed at him and nodded. "That's what happened to me. I have bruises, wanna see?"

"No, thanks." She opted for sticking her tongue out instead and flopped down in a chair farthest away from him, unable to go back to sleep after the scant four hours she'd gotten that night.

Black looked over at her. "You never really answered my questions, you know," he told her. Lily looked up and glared at him. "No, I do not love Snape, and no, I cannot gut a heart out of a man's chest."

"Good thing the potion didn't affect your memory," he said happily. "That would be disappointing."

"Why do you find it most amusing to torment me?" she snapped. "Am I the only girl capable of withstanding the insults, or is it just more challenging?"

"Neither: you start it." Now she stood and crossed the room, ready to pummel him. He leapt to his feet, book in hand. "Okay, Evans, easy there," he said warily, knowing she was like a hell-spat demon when she got her hands on someone. "We can do this some other way."

"Like what?" she spat, irate. He shrugged. "Without violence. You know, we both give up something, and whoever loses willpower..." He was clutching at random ideas, just trying to keep her at bay. But she paused. "A bet, you mean?"

"Yeah. Of sorts. Loser remains civil to the winner while the victor can annoy the loser to hell." It sounded pretty good, considering it was Lily Evans and Sirius Black. But she looked dubious. "How do I know you don't cheat at bets too, Black?"

"Wagers are the one thing I never go back on," he vowed. "And friends. That's about it though."

"Fine," she snapped. "You cannot touch, talk to, or talk about Snape until Christmas. No taunting, tormenting, or torturing. Got it?"

"Yep," he said cheerfully. "And you have to go out with James."

Her face went stark white. "That isn't even relevant!" she exclaimed. "That's unfair, Black."

"What are you gonna do?" he asked with a smile. She stared at him in hatred for a long moment before smiling grimly. "I change it around. Do whatever you want to Snape, but you cannot flirt with, kiss, or go out with any female occupant of this school."

She was quite pleased to see that his face was now closely related to the pallor of Nearly Headless Nick. "If I'm unfair, you're just cruel," he muttered. "But I accept, because there's no way you'll go out with my best mate before Christmas."

"Just like there's no chance of you keeping your hands to yourself," Lily said happily. She extended her hand. "Until Christmas," she said. He nodded and grasped her hand. "And no telling our friends."

"Deal."

_OK!!! That's what I was waiting for–bets! __Gotta__ love '__em__. Anyway, this turns out rather well, seeing as Lily and Sirius are both cunning and conniving people. You'd think Lily would win, seeing as James asks her out every other day, but how can Sirius turn that around? Ha __ha__ just made you mad, eh? _

_Kel_


	8. Chapter 8

_OK people. I want at least three reviews for this chapter before I update, because my amount is pitiful. Tell your friends about it if you like, but three reviews from different people. Thanks!!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not JK Rowling. sigh _

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Needless to say Sirius was rather worried about this bet he'd made with Evans. Sure, he had willpower enough to keep his hands off Snivellus, but Lily switching the circumstances around was cruel. But, then again, he had a plan. Sure, James asked her out every other day, but he had an idea of how to change that too.

So, at about eight in the morning when Remus stumbled down the stairs, Sirius dashed up the stairs to the unlocked door. Peter and James were getting dressed, or starting to. James only had pants on so far.

"What?" James asked tiredly. As much as he prided himself in his memory and vengeful practices he could never remember to be mad at his friends until they reminded him. Sirius smiled crookedly. "Good morning, mate."

"'Morning," Peter said tiredly, wandering out the door. James pulled on socks and trainers, still shirtless and in disarray.

"I was thinking," Sirius said indifferently, settling himself on his friend's bed. "About you and Evans, you know, this whole hopeless ordeal."

"It's too early, even for that, Padfoot," James complained, tugging his shirt over his head. "Can it wait?"

"I don't think so. See, Evans knows your approach by now, right? Arrogance and charm and all, am I right?' It was a mark of James' exhaustion that he didn't respond to the insult. "SO maybe, just maybe, if you backed off a little, tried being more polite and less direct, maybe she'd reconsider."

James stopped mid-way of threading his tie around his neck. "Huh?"

"Stop asking her out and keeping your distance," Sirius said in an amused tone. "So she can see a different side to you."

James stared at him blankly, his eyes confused. "You think that would work?"

"Sure. You know Evans likes polite guys, Prongs," Sirius reasoned. "She's like the stuffiest person in Hogwarts." He caught the icy glare in his friend's eyes and hastily added "Unless you count McGonagall."

He watched James turn the idea over in his head. "Well, it's the one thing I haven't tried," he said admittedly. "Alright. But remind me, because I'm sure to forget."

"Sure thing, mate." Sirius was sure he'd have no trouble reminding his best mate to keep away from Evans, especially since it was a vested interest. But he suddenly realized something–if James kept away from her, what would stop her from asking him herself? James would faint, or scream. With that unsettling thought in his head he followed his friend downstairs.

* * *

Because Lily had missed most of her classes the next day she was up early, coying notes and trying her spells on pillows. She didn't look up when they came down, and hurriedly scribbled something else on the parchment. 

So the four of them went to the Great Hall, ate breakfast, and headed down to Herbology, where a young Professor Sprout was potting some sort of green , vine-covered thing. A few minutes later Lily, Jenna, and Alicia appeared.

"Good morning," Jenna greeted them, walking over. Her short, purple-streaked black hair was tucked behind her ears, her face a light with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough–why, planted something in our room?" Sirius asked suspiciously. He never had liked Jenna much, despite her charms and looks. Something had always made him wary of her. Maybe it was her status with Evans.

"Is it a crime to be curious?" she asked innocently. "No, I wanted to ask James if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

James looked at her as if sizing her up. When he opened his mouth Sirius nudged him in the ribs, looked over pointedly at Evans, and nodded.

"Sure." James smiled his famous grin at her. "Thanks."

Jenna looked like she'd scored a prize. "Excellent." She walked back to her friends, and the four boys watched her tell Evans and Klein about her date with James Potter. To their surprise (except Sirius') Evans looked troubled.

But just then Professor Sprout called them over to look at the strange plant, which she called a Living Spire. Ivy and other climbing plants liked to live on it, and used its green as a sort of camouflage. They all made notes on it and then had to go around the school determining a Living Spiral from normal walls. Apparently, totally unknown to most of the students, Living Spirals could be all sorts of colours. Only Evans seemed to find it funny that they trekked everywhere and hardly made any progress.

The next lesson was Transfiguration, in which McGonagall had them turning chairs into golden labs. James prided himself in this class, as he was very good. Lily, however, outscored him in Charms, when she successfully erased an entire book and made it reappear with the correct counter-phrase.

By the end of the day he had managed, however, to say very little to her and be polite when speaking at all. To his satisfaction she looked rather put-off and whispered furiously with Alicia, glancing over at him.

"It's working, hmm?" he asked Sirius softly, who was beside him in the chairs near the fire. Sirius looked over and grinned. "Yep."

"Why didn't we think of this before?" he asked, setting down his Charms essay. "It seems rather simple."

"Perhaps we had never though of being quiet and charming, to quote Moony," Sirius said lowly, still writing his own essay. "What was the spell again?"

Lily was becoming rather frustrated. It was a rare occurrence when Potter didn't ask her out, and she used to be immensely glad when it happened. But now it was aggravating. She had had this bet in the bag. How was she going to lose?

"Alicia?" she whispered, leaning across the table at her friend. She looked up, eyes wary. "Hmm?"

"Is Potter acting strange, or is it just me?" she asked. Alicia smiled wryly. "The day Lily is concerned about James Potter. The world has stopped spinning."

"I have a...wager with Black," she said softly. Breaking the rules, yes, but as if Alicia would interfere. "He can't flirt and I have to go out with Potter."

Alicia stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "And what brought this along?"

"It was a non-violent means of settling the potion incident," she explained. "And his idea."

"Ah, that explains a lot. Conflict of personalities, classic. Just to let you know, I think he'll win."

"Exactly. So why is Potter avoiding me?"

"Maybe he's finally given up," Alicia said tiredly. "Look, Lily. If you want to win it looks like you'll have to ask him yourself."

"I will _not _stoop that low," Lily announced, a little loudly. "I have some pride."

"What's the prize, anyway?" Alicia asked in exasperation. Lily paused. "We didn't decide that."

"Oh, grand," she said sarcastically, returning to her essay. Lily looked at her in concern, frowning slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Alicia muttered. "But it's nothing, Lily."

"Home? School? Black?" She knew Alicia had been very offended Black had played his charms on her, when she didn't like him in the least. But she shook her head. "No, no. Just drop it."

"Fine." Lily returned to her Transfiguration homework.

NEWT work was definitely harder than Lily could have expected, but it didn't mean it wasn't impossible. Only Potter and his friends were impossible. So Lily finished it up and headed off to bed, thoughts focused on Alicia and the bet.

Alicia, however, didn't go to bed for several hours. She was in the common room until about eleven o'clock, doodling absently on her paper and thinking over her first two days of classes. Both had been relatively energetic, despite the degrading amount of homework. And yet she'd already managed to get herself a detention and kissed by Sirius Black. She was starting to earn herself a reputation.

The common room was practically empty by now; only Grace was still awake, and she was half-drowsing in her chair, obviously unaware of the late hour or Alicia still sitting there. The fire was almost dead, just burning coals now. Nearly Headless Nick drifted in, nodded to Alicia, and then vanished again through a different wall. She could hear the Fat Lady snoring outside, and several from up the stairs. A hint for her to go to sleep.

But something was keeping her awake. She didn't know what, or whether it was mental or physical, but it just wouldn't let her go to sleep. So she stayed up a little longer, keeping still in the shadows as Grace got up and stumbled upstairs to her dorms. Alicia heard owls hooting outside the window, and could see a few in the half-full moon. Tomorrow was Thursday, her detention. Wonderful. Perhaps then she should force herself on sleep.

As she collected her books she reminded herself to ask Lily to brew a sleeping potion, since hers had been so good. By the looks of it Alicia would need some for a while.

* * *

Thursday evening was breezy, and so McGonagall's office rattled slightly from its high perch. She set them to recopying some old detention files, which was boring, mindless work and nearly drove Alicia mad because James and Sirius kept seeing their names pop up. They would recount their pranks and rule-breaking, loudly and dramatically, just to annoy her, she though in fury. Only Remus seemed somewhat subdued. He also looked thinner, and anxious. 

She nudged him with her elbow. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "You?"

"I'm fine. Do I look bad?" Remus smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I'm kind of blank today."

"Do you know about the bet between Lily and Sirius?" she asked suddenly. He blinked. "Lily and Sirius? When was this?"

"Apparently she tried to beat him yesterday morning but he came up with a non-violent alternative," she replied sarcastically. "So you don't know?"

"Does it have to do with the fact Sirius has been unusually un-interactive today?"

"I think so–Lily said she has to go out with James and Sirius has to keep his hands off." Remus blinked, and then looked at Sirius critically. "Oh."

"What?" she asked worriedly, afraid she'd just created another fight. "Something wrong?"

"No. I think Sirius is making sure he wins though," Remus said lowly. "He told James to be polite to Lily and not to ask her out.

"And she won't swallow her pride and ask him herself," Alicia said slowly. "Stalemate."

"Unless Lily decides to sic someone on him in revenge," Remus said thoughtfully. "That's not entirely impossible."

"That would be entertaining," she muttered as McGonagall looked up and told James and Sirius to get back to work. The rest of the detention passed a little quieter, and by the end Alicia was regretting not going to bed earlier the last night. Remus noticed and wished her good night and a long sleep as they headed back the dorm and parted.

* * *

Quidditch practices were to be held next week and unless Lily was mistaken, Potter was looking for a new Chaser and Beater. It could take a fair bit of the morning, perfect to watch and figure out why she was avoiding him. And, thankfully, one of her friends gave her the perfect excuse. 

Joanne Wakeside, a pretty, athletic girl in her year, asked Lily if she though she would have a chance at making the house team. Lily said yes, of course.

"You're better than Peter, anyway," she said softly, looking over at him as she spoke. "Which position?"

"Chaser." Joanne sat down nervously. She, like Lily, was small, petite, and had green eyes. Her hair, however, was a normal brown, not vivid red. She didn't look like she would stay on a broomstick, let alone fly haphazardly around with a ball every player seemed to want to keep away from her. "I think Potter might be considering Ramsey, though."

"That oaf? Joanne, you're a good pick and have a good chance." Lily suddenly grinned. "I'll come with you to tryouts, you know, for moral support."

Joanne lit up like candles on a birthday cake. "You would?" she almost squealed. "Oh, Lily, that would be awesome!"

"Of course I will. What time?" Lily didn't tell her friend that she had a double interest in tryouts this year.

"Ten o'clock Saturday morning," Joanne said happily. "Oh, thanks Lily!" She stood and hugged her, and then bounced off, beaming.

A little taken aback by her excitement, Lily turned back to her homework. It was Sunday evening, almost a week since they'd been back at school. Already they'd been piled with homework, and a particularly nasty Potions essay was due for Slughorn tomorrow about Veritaserum. A students they weren't allowed to brew it, of course, but they were allowed to study it. Everyone knew it was immediate expulsion if any under-age wizard was caught with truth potions.

And then, without warning, Sirius Black plopped down beside her and smiled. "Hello."

"I was rather happy without your acknowledgment," she said, not looking up from her paper.

"Ouch, that hurt. Not unexpected, though."

She looked up and fixed him with a look that was clearly tired and annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I realized the other day that we never settled on the winnings of the wager we have," he said lowly, so no one could hear, as a few were staring. Black and Evans, talking civilly?

"I remembered that too." She propped one elbow on the table, smiling charmingly. "What would you like, Black? Me to never speak again?"

"However wonderful that sounds, I think Prongs would go insane," he said sadly. "No, no, I was thinking more along the lines of you never speaking to Snape again."

That was unexpected. Her eyes widened and her smile vanished. "What for?" she asked, voice high. He raised one eyebrow, sly. "We know you two are over as friends, and he is a slimy Slytherin. What's the point?"

"He...I know I'm not friends with him anymore, but that's stupid," she said angrily. "No."

"Alright. Same terms, but for Jacob Carson."

Lily's heart skipped several beats now. Was he out on a vendetta for all Slytherins? It sounded like Black, but his brother was in Slytherin. His whole family had been there. Didn't he have any compassion?

She shook her head slowly. "You're cruel."

"Cruelty is a widely used word used when no physical torment is involved," he said thoughtfully. "Fair?"

"No," she grumbled. "Jacob Carson never did anything to you."

"He's in Slytherin; that's enough."

"Are you just sore because _you're _not in Slytherin, and that's where you want to be?" she snapped without thinking. His eyes widened slightly, horrified. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she murmured between her fingers.

"I don't like Slytherins because, as a stereotype, they're all conniving, evil, heartless little bastards," he spat. "All likely to join Voldemort when they leave school."

That name had made a few people gasp. He lowered his voice. "So?"

"It's not fair," she sighed, "but it seems I have no choice. If I refuse that I'll be told not to say 'Slytherin' I suppose."

"Actually, next it was going to be singing a ballad for Prongs in the common room," he told her, which earned him a smack upside his brainless head. "Hey!"

"Alright, I agree. But If I win, you can't date until Easter," she told him. He looked mortified. "Dateless until Christmas, and then until Easter?" he almost yelped. "That is pure cruelty."

"No physical torment involved," she said, copying his words.

"Not that you know of."

"Black! That's disgusting!" she exclaimed. He laughed and ruffled her hair, making her even angrier. "See ya, Evans."

"Good_bye_," she said firmly as he left the table. She turned back to her Potions essay but then Jenna flopped down on the chair he'd abandoned. It looked as if she were popular tonight.

"James has Quidditch tryouts on Saturday, so he can't go to Hosgmeade with me," she pouted. "What kind of guy says he'll go out with you and then cancels just days later?"

"James Potter," Lily answered promptly. Jenna giggled. "Well, I suppose we could go watch. Or will you be doing homework?"

"I'm watching Joanne try for Chaser," Lily replied. "So I'll be there."

"Doing homework at the same time, no doubt," Jenna said wryly. Lily shook her head. "No, I'll watch." She wanted to see everything.

Jenna shrugged. "Alright. Have you seen Alicia?"

"Nope. Checked the library?"

"Yeah, but like an hour ago. And it's nine o'clock, she should be here by now."

"Why?" Lily asked. Jenna stared at her. "Curfew, Lily. What's gotten into you these last few days?"

"I'm falling back into school routine," she said in irritation. "Just give me another week, okay? I'll be normal then."

"Like yelling-at-James normal?" Jenna asked hopefully. Lily grinned. "Sure."

"Good." Jenna stood and headed upstairs as Lily finished her essay. What neither knew was that James and Sirius had overheard the entire conversation.

"It's working," James said in amazement. "She's coming to watch tryouts!"

"Because of Joanne," Sirius reminded him. "But Jenna said she's not normal. That's a plus."

"Why didn't we think of this before?" James asked no one in particular, and not for the first time. "It's brilliant."

"We never caught on," Sirius said idly. "Bed?"

"Nah. I'll stay a little longer, wait for Remus." Peter was already upstairs, asleep. Grace Mitchell was still downstairs, though, and wouldn't let him stay for long.

"Suit yourself." Sirius stood and ambled upstairs.

Remus walked in a few minutes later, Alicia Klein beside him. They were laughing.

"There you are!" James and Lily exclaimed at the same time. Both stopped and looked at each other, shocked they'd spoken at the same time.

Lily recovered first. "Where have you been?"

"Library, studying Veritaserum," Alicia told her. "I'm in one piece, don't worry." Lily was examining her as if she'd been through a life-risking surgery.

James, however, wasn't angry with his friend; he was surprised. "Getting cozy, hmm?" he asked slyly, grinning. Both Alicia and Remus blushed faintly. "Never mind," Remus snapped. "I'm for bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night," all three of them chorused. Lily also packed up her books and followed him.

James looked at Alicia with his grin still in place. "You like Remus, eh?"

"What's it to you?" she demanded. "Lily's right, you are nosy."

"What else does Lily say about me?" he asked, interested. She caught that act though and smirked. "I'm not telling you anything, Potter. Good night."

"Sweet dreams about Remus!" he called up the stairs. She answered with a rude hand gesture that made him chuckle. If only she knew why he found her pairing so amusing. She'd be ruffled alright.

_Okay, long chapter, but setting the pace for the story. Review!!!!!_

_Kel_


	9. Chapter 9

_OK, so I gave up on the three reviews thing since it's been like two weeks--obviously you don't like my fic. :(. _

_So, just so you all know, if I do not recieve at least three reviews from people for this chapter I will cancel Judge of Character. Sorry my devoted readers. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling. All I own is the plot, and I may give this up soon...tear tear. _

**CHAPTER NINE**

Monday dawned sunless and dreary. Clouds blanketed the sky, creating a smoky canvas. Lily sighed and forced herself out of bed. Jenna and Alicia were still sleeping, as were Joanne and Mary Macdonald. Lily showered and dressed, still yawning. She never truly woke up until she had that cup of coffee.

She gathered her book bag and shoved her friends awake before stumbling down the stairs, sleepiness making her clumsy. To her surprise she found James Potter asleep in an armchair–again.

"Is this going to become a new habit?" she asked loudly. He jerked awake, glasses askew. "Evans?" he said blearily, yawning hugely. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty in the morning. You've slept out here again." She set her bag on the couch, not daring to pass up her opportunity to talk with him alone. Even if he was half-awake.

"We could make the other half of the waking-up-in-an-armchair routine a habit too," he said cheerily, grinning at her. She wanted to smirk, but smiled instead. "Maybe. But not now, you're taken at the moment."

"Huh?" He looked stunned. Had Lily Evans just suggested becoming a couple? And what was this "taken" business?

"Jenna, Potter. My friend." He blinked. "Oh. I don't like her that way, if you catch my meaning. She's a bit shallow."

"Jenna is a McIsaac, so that's to be expected." The McIsaac's were, after all, a powerful pureblood family.

"Then what does that make me?" he asked in a mock indignant tone. She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You're pureblood, so get the answer yourself."

"Well, I can tell you, my folks aren't like me. And I'm not like them." He stretched and yawned again. "But what's this stuff you said about 'maybe'?"

"Like I said, you're taken. But I will watch your Quidditch tryouts, just to make you feel special." She sounded like an idiot, but there was no way she was going to let Black win this bet and have her silent with Jacob Carson.

"Oh? In that case, I feel very special." He stood. "Slept here again. Lord, what am I becoming?"

"Sleep-deprived?" she supplied wryly. He grinned and tweaked her nose, and she had to force herself not to wrinkle it in disgust. "And worry-like. Alicia and Remus, who would have thought?"

"How is Remus?" she asked abruptly. "He looks ill."

"You mean more than usual?" James shook his head. "He's just stressed. His flustered little brain is taking in the effect of hormones."

"And yours is so adjusted," she scoffed. He nodded. "Yep. See you downstairs!"

"Bye James," she called after him, deliberately using his Christian name to throw him off. But before he could reply she disappeared out the portrait hole.

Alicia found her on her third cup of coffee. "Are you planning on being completely wired?" she asked, taking away the mug.

"Hey! That's my sustenance for today." Lily pouted as Alicia rolled her eyes and filled her friend's plate with toast and butter. "Eat that."

"Since when did you become all controlling?" Lily asked irritably. "You sound like Jenna."

"My summer wasn't as fantastic as I said it was," Alicia sighed, pouring herself orange juice. "My sister got married to Anthony Krosek, you remember him, right?"

"Wasn't he in Ravenclaw? He left a couple years ago." Lily seemed only to remember long black hair.

"Yeah, him. He's as thick as pudding, and looks like it too, but Hayley thinks she's doing the family a favour, marrying someone of such noble blood. Load of rubbish, both mum and dad wanted her to marry someone she loved, they've had a huge row, and now she's in China, or something like that, not speaking with us.

"After that mum and dad just fell apart–stopped cleaning, talking, going to work, you know, depression. I had to keep accounts in order." Alicia sighed heavily and sipped her orange juice and looked at Lily. "Don't pity me, Lily. I don't pity you about your sister, so don't empathize. Or just don't tell me."

Lily understood full well what it was like having a sister that was furious with you just because she was different. But she obeyed and said nothing, just let the pride seep in. Alicia had taken control at last–all by herself.

When Jenna came down she flopped down on the bench and stuffed a handful of blueberries in her mouth. "What do you have?" she asked, washing them down with water.

"Charms with the Ravenclaws. Why?"

"I heard Sirius saying something about hexing you in class today," she told Lily. "Thought I'd warn you."

As soon as the four of _them _came downstairs Lily watched them warily, especially Black. Potter, despite this morning, barely looked at her, just smiled politely and sat down with his friends.

The morning passed quickly. Charms led to Arithmancy for Lily and a break for the rest of them, and then Transfiguration. By lunch time Lily was becoming frustrated with Potter for acting completely not himself and with Black for keeping to the bet. She'd been sure he'd slip up or she would win first. How was this happening?

Then it hit her. He'd probably told James, and he was ignoring her just so his friend could win. That little sneak!

You told Alicia first, her conscience reminded her.

Yeah, but she's not doing anything to help me! she protested. She waged a silent war in her head, becoming more and more annoyed until even Alicia noticed and told her to calm down.

Now she couldn't wait for Quidditch tryouts. Not only did she genuinely want to see Joanne play, but she had her own trick up her sleeve, one Black wouldn't see coming. This bet would be over before it had begun.

* * *

Slowly, agonizingly so, Saturday arrived, bright and clear. Lily woke up early to get her head arranged, and her appearance. She left her hair down, after charming it into a reasonable pass of a style. Then he applied usual lip balm, coloured pink this time, and a faint shimmer to her eyelids. Thinking she looked rather like a doll she threw her cloak over her shoulder and trekked downstairs, where breakfast awaited her. 

Joanne joined her shortly. "Can't sleep," she murmured, pouring coffee. "How come you're up so early?"

"I'm always up early," Lily reminded her. "And I'm excited."

"How come?"

"For you! I know you're going to make the team."

"Oh." Joanne looked pleased, and hid it in her mug. Lily said nothing for a little longer, and then asked "What position does Sirius play?"

"Black? Chaser. Why?"

"Just curious." And Lily said nothing else about the game until Jenna and Alicia came downstairs quite a while later. "Good morning," the former greeted, yawning. "God, this is a horrible hour."

"It's nine o'clock," Alicia pointed out. "That's late."

"Yeah, well, summer sleep-in hasn't been washed out yet." Jenna started peeling an orange, focusing on the peel. She seemed to be thinking very hard about it.

Lily was running her plans over in her head again as they came down, dressed in the team robes and laughing. Potter scooped a muffin from the basket, talking to Remus, as Black came over and grinned at them. "'Morning girls," he said sweetly, propping one foot on the bench and resting his elbows on it. "Coming to watch tryouts?"

"Yep," Lily said in an equally sugared tone. "Can't wait to watch you fall off your pretty broom onto your pretty face."

"That's nasty, Evans," he said, wagging his finger as if scolding her. "You know I'm a capable flier."

"And capable in other areas," she replied. He blinked, but she stood up. "Come on Jenna, Alicia. We don't want to be late." She leaned in and said in his ear "See you on the pitch."

With that she swept down the hall, happily basking in the enraged expression on Potter's face.

"Okay, you were flirting with Black," Jenna said as soon as they were out of sight. "What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe I like Black," she said simply. "What's it to you?"

Alicia knew better. "Lily, if this has to do with that stupid bet, you're taking it a little far."

"What bet?" Jenna exclaimed. But Lily shook her head. "A bet I have with Remus, it's nothing."

"Lily!" Alicia nearly yelped. "No, come on, let's go," she said hastily as more people started out of the Great Hall. They hurried down to the pitch, arguing the whole way there. Jenna didn't ask about the bet, just listened, knowing they'd say more if they thought she wasn't interested.

The pitch was already spotted with people, most holding broomsticks; a few were already flying, tossing around a Quaffle. Lily, Alicia, and Jenna seated themselves in the front row, still bickering.

Joanne came over, smiling. "Good morning you two," she said to Jenna and Alicia. "Not going to Hogsmeade?"

"This is more interesting," Jenna said with a smile. "Besides, we've been there before. Good luck!"

Potter had just strolled onto the pitch, his expression dark. He sorted the hopefuls into two groups: those who wanted to be Beaters and those who wanted to be Chasers. Joanne was the only girl, and she had noticed.

"Alright, Chasers up," Potter ordered, still on the ground. "Yeah, Lakes, give me the Quaffle. Beaters up!" He walked over to the quaking chest on the pitch as the players assumed positions at either end of the pitch. Remus, Peter, and Sirius had also come, the two former seating themselves as Black leaned against the stands, watching.

"Chasers, get it in past Lakes. Beaters, keep them from getting as many points as possible. No Seeker, I'll tell you to stop. Go!" And with that he kicked the chest open and out burst two Bludgers, racing for the group of students. The Beaters and Chasers had their work cut out for them; Lakes was an excellent Keeper and those Bludgers seemed to be particularly nasty this morning.

Lily watched Joanne, Potter, and Black in turn, waiting for the opportune moment. Jenna excused herself to run to the bathroom as Joanne scored twice, earning twenty points to round the total to fifty.

Lily smiled at Alicia, who glared at her, and stepped down to where Black was, and leaned forward on the rails, watching the plays. "Hello."

"What was with this morning?" he asked, also keeping his eyes on the players. Lily shrugged, though he couldn't see. "Harmless flirting, Black. You're used to it."

"Yeah, well, if you win this I'll be single until April," he said grumpily. "Do you count?"

"I don't count, no," she replied. "But if you think you can vent your frustrations of girls on me, think again."

"Kiss you? No, that's breaking the rules for sure." He glanced back. "You've made James furious."

"Good, he's ignoring me." She knew she'd just shocked him, but continued. "I mean, he asks me out at least twice a day and then doesn't even talk to me? That isn't like him."

"And this isn't like you," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, people change when something important is at stake." They said nothing more as the plays went on, and Jenna took an extremely long time in the bathroom. Potter was calling people off, leaving on four Chasers and three Beaters, and looking haggard.

Then he called them all down and started talking. Lily couldn't hear, so she turned her attention back to Black. "You know what? I think you put Potter up to ignoring me."

"Nope."

"Yeah, yeah. You did it just to make me mad."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Evans. James just pulled his head out of the clouds and has realized you are a lost cause."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked dreamily, propping her chin in her hands, elbows on the rails. He shrugged. "You tell me."

Just then all the players were breaking up, and Lily slid over the rail to stand in front of Black. "When's the first game?" she asked innocently. He looked at her as if she were an alien. "October twenty-third."

"Excellent." But she wasn't really concerned with the game; she was trying to see if Potter was looking this way. She caught sight of Joanne walking toward her, and then saw his head turn her direction.

Her one chance, now!

She faced Black and stood on tiptoes to kiss him full on the mouth, hold it for a few seconds, and then pull away, waving to him as if saying goodbye to her boyfriend. She joined Joanne, who looked stunned. "Did you just _kiss BLACK_?" she demanded, eyes wide. Lily nodded and grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go see Hagrid. He'll want to hear about the tryouts."

To her delight Potter looked as if he was about to kill. His broom, dropped unceremoniously in the grass, was forgotten as he glared furiously at Black, who was glaring at Lily.

But then, to even make her day better, Lily saw Jenna coming back from the castle. About to call after her, she stayed silent, watching, as she threw herself into Black's arms and kissed him.

Joanne looked as if someone had clubbed her upside the head. "Has everyone gone insane?" she cried, broom brandished. Lily raised her arms to avoid being hit in the head. "I think Jenna's a little upset that Potter chose Quidditch over her," she said meekly, watching as Potter walked up to them and started yelling. At this distance she couldn't hear.

Alicia looked disgusted. "Yeah, well, you win, okay? Can we see Hagrid now?"

Lily and Joanne nodded, and slowed up as Jenna ran to catch up, looking a little pale. She didn't say anything, only watched over her shoulder as Potter screamed at Black.

_Ooooh__, bet you liked that, eh? (Yep, I'm Canadian). __Lily kissing Sirius to make James jealous, and then Jenna kissing Sirius to make James jealous.__ And Lily won the bet, yes, so Sirius is dateless until Easter. Sad, sad, yes, but I will be fast-forwarding a few months to Christmas next chapter, so we don't have to go over all this boring stuff. _

_Kel_


	10. Chapter 10

_OK, this is for Danfan789 who stayed up util like midnight reading my story and added it to all her favourites and stuff, she is my favourite reviewer so far. LOL I still love you all. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, unfortunately: do I sound rich and almighty? _

**CHAPTER TEN**

Needless to say, Lily was quite pleased with herself. She had known kissing Black wouldn't mean she'd win the bet, but it had made Potter jealous, which had been her plan. It had gone off perfectly, despite her disgust afterwards. Then Jenna had had the same idea and gone and kissed Black, and now the whole school knew James Potter's would-be girlfriend and the girl he was after had both snogged his best friend.

Lily knew she should apologize and explain to him, seeing as they were both not speaking again, but she had to let Black suffer a little. It had only been one week, give or take, and he'd lost. Goes to show how bad he was at picking people to bet with.

She never explained it, however, because a few short days later James came up to her, grinning, and shook her hand jovially.

"Excellent idea, Evans, really worked," he praised. "I didn't think you'd fancy trying it on Sirius, though, he's not really interested in you, but it was effective!" He released her hand and walked back to his friends, who were holding in laughter. Lily stared at him, taken aback, and then headed for class.

She later found out Alicia had told Remus about the bet and he'd told James. Now the four of them were on good terms again, and Alicia was no longer huffy with Lily.

The autumn term sped by, with leaves turning and falling and then being covered with frost. By late November a thin layer of snow was building up, and the second day of December brought a huge snowfall, where the flakes were so thick you could hardly see. Students were getting excited about Christmas, but Lily was one of the few that were staying back for the holidays. She knew that Snape was staying, but she didn't know who else.

Their last Hosgmeade trip was dedicated to shopping for presents. Lily got Alicia a new quill set, with ink refills and bottles, and Jenna a sequenced fuchsia shirt. She also bought sweets and wizard novelty items for her parents, and a rather large chunk of Honeydukes fudge for Petunia. With that accomplished and her purse fairly lighter, Lily left early and started back to the castle.

However, fate never managed to turn her way, and she spotted Snape following her. Speeding up (not only did she refuse to speak to him, the wind was picking up) she rounded the corner and left the village, scarf pulled around her face.

But he was long-legged and faster than her, and caught up easily. "Lily!" he called. "Wait!"

The use of her name made her blood boil in fury. Spinning around she glared at him. "What? Came to call me filthy again?"

"No, I–"

"You've already done enough, Severus," she said scathingly. "Now leave me alone."

With that she spun on her heel and trekked through the snow to the castle, thankful he hadn't followed her. It was bad enough she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas; she didn't need Snape tailing her everywhere too.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly, with nearly all the students gone home. Only Snape, Jacob Carson, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and Remus Lupin stayed for the holidays. The dinner was wonderful, as always, and the night afterwards routine as well. Lily woke later than usual and sat up to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Instead of opening them in her room, she hauled them downstairs where the fire was lit and Remus Lupin was sitting in an armchair. 

"Happy Christmas," she greeted. He smiled and returned the well-wishes. She noticed his presents had already been opened. Among them were books on astronomy (his favourite topic), a large pile of sweets, and a new quill set. She set her gifts down and started to open them.

From Jenna was a subscription to a new witch magazine, from Alicia a Muggle book called _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and from her parents a new jumper and some money.

She didn't expected a present from Petunia, and she didn't expect one from Potter, despite his attempts the previous years. So she was surprised when she found another gift, wrapped plainly and without a card.

She opened it warily, half-expecting something to blow up or pop out at her, but nothing did. It was a blue velvet jewellery box, and inside was a small garnet hung from a gold chain.

She held it up to the light, admiring it. Remus looked up from one of his books and frowned. "Whose that from?"

"I dunno. There was no card." She did the clasp up around her neck and looked down at the gem. "It's my birthstone. Did Potter send it?"

"No; he would have bragged about a sophisticated gift like that." He was still frowning. "Are you sure it's not jinxed?"

"Do I look cursed to you?" She felt perfectly normal. "A secret admirer," she said to herself. The thought was disturbing and mysterious at the same time.

* * *

Because Black had lost the bet he was dateless until Easter and she was free to socialize with whomever she wished. That meant Jacob Carson, the pleasant Slytherin. So, instead of wallowing in curiosity about the necklace, Lily went upstairs, dressed, and headed down to the main floor, intending on wandering aimlessly until she thought of something to do. 

First she walked to the owlrey, where Hera was hooting softly and begging for treats. Lily fed her some raisins and owl biscuits, stroking her feathered head. "Happy Christmas, girl," she whispered, before leaving.

Then she wandered outside to see Hagrid, who had baked his timeless rock cakes for the holidays. Lily politely declined, but had a nice chat with him.

"All this stuff goin' on with You-Know-Who, all rubbish," he said gruffly as the topic came up. "Ye don' see single Gryffindor in his circle, do ye? All Slytherins, the lot of 'em."

"But not all Slytherins are doomed to be Death Eaters," she reminded him. "Some of them just have the traits of Slytherin."

"Well, I don' like the house meself," he said, pouring her tea into a cup the size of a soup bowl. "The lot of them are purebloods, not a Muggle-born anywhere."

"Slytherin _did _believe in pureblood education," Lily admitted. "But You-Know-Who isn't pureblood, is he?"

Hagrid shrugged. "I don' think so. Only Dumbledore really knows his past, an' even he can' beat him."

"There's always hope," Lily sighed, and drank her tea.

It was noon by the time she left Hagrid's, and she felt better than she had in a long time. Cheered, relaxed, and content. A perfect mood.

She had just stepped into the Entrance Hall, shaking snow off her shoulders, when Jacob Carson entered. "Lily! Were you outside?"

"Yeah, visiting Hagrid," she replied, shrugging out of her cloak. "Happy Christmas."

"You too. None of your friends wanted to stay?"

"Not necessarily," she said, hanging the damp cloak over her arm. "They wanted to keep me company, but I sent them home."

"Muggles giving you a hard time?" he asked gently. She shrugged. "My sister, really. She and her boyfriend are home for the holidays, and I'm sure he doesn't want to meet me."

"He knows?"

"Yeah, Petunia told him when it became more serious. He had a fit, I'll tell you." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I don't like my house," he said quickly. "Drafts, and Dad has this old house elf that has had his wits addled, so he's prone to walking into the bedroom at two in the morning. Not exactly relaxing."

"Oh." Lily felt her stomach rumble, and looked at him sheepishly. "Hungry?"

"Sure." The two of them headed into the Great Hall, where the house tables had been dispensed of and one long table had taken its place. Two Hufflepuffs were already there, and looked up when they sat down. "Hey Lily," said one, a girl named Neela Ballin, a petite Asian girl who had a pleasant face and manner. The other was an English girl named Sarah Laurence. Both looked surprised to see her.

"Hi Neela. Hi Sarah." Lily sat down and started spreading mayonnaise on a piece of bread. "How's Christmas?"

"Mum sent me another dozen owls," Neela said, rolling her eyes. "She's a worrier."

"Your mother is Michelle Ballin, right?" Jacob asked suddenly. He was twisting the stem of an apple. "In the Ministry?"

Neela nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She works with my dad, in the Department of Magical Transportation," he told her, breaking the stem off. "Lyle Carson."

"Oh! Mum talks about him, says he's a genius." She smiled warmly. "How come I've never noticed you before?"

"I'm quiet," he said. "I don't like trouble."

Sarah made a noise that sounded like a snort, but he tactfully ignored it. "Dad says your mother is a lifesaver, really helpful."

"She'll be glad to hear it." But from there the conversation switched to school, Ministry management, and other everyday things. Lily listened, answering a question that was turned her way, and feeling quite impressed. Jacob could talk about anything and make it interesting. Lily found herself compelled to know more about whatever he spoke of, and it wasn't even appealing before. It was really fascinating.

Just then an owl swooped in, a school tawny with large eyes. It dropped a letter in front of Lily, hooting.

She lifted it curiously. It was from her parents.

She was aware they were watching her, so she hid the letter as she read.

_Dear Lily, _

_Happy Christmas! We hope you liked the jumper__ it's going to be really cold this year. _

_Petunia's engaged! Vernon proposed on Christmas Eve, he's such a polite man. Successful, a gentleman–we're sorry you can't be here, with your school duties tying you down. _

_The __wedding's__ in August, it's going to be rather small. Happy Christmas again, Lily!_

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

Lily almost sighed aloud when she read it, but contained the sarcasm. Petunia getting married? She was only nineteen. This Vernon person must be really rich or something if her parents approved of a marriage that early.

"Well?" Neela asked, leaning forward. Lily shrugged. "My sister's engaged."

"Oh! That's wonderful," Neela said. No one at the table really knew how much Petunia hated her younger sister, and so no one really knew why Lily wasn't thrilled.

"Yeah. Excuse me, I'm a little sick. See you later!" She walked out of the hall, noting the concerned expression on Jacob's face. At least he wasn't constantly flirting with her, even if he was a little quiet. She rather liked silence.

Remus was gone, so she had the common room to herself. Pulling up her knees, she opened _To Kill a Mockingbird _and swept her mind of all and everything Petunia.

_Okay, a little short, and I'll give you three guesses as to who the necklace is from. I bet you never get it right, I mean it, guess!!!_

_Kel_


	11. Chapter 11

_OK, this is a really exciting chapter, so if it looks like it's getting boring please stick with it and finish all the way through. Thanks!!_

_And thanks to lurv2boogie who has talked a bit of sense into me...I think. I'm still a little blonde today. Thank you. _

_Disclaimer: Nope, not JK Rowling. Wishing hard, not coming true. Damn. _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

When Alicia and Jenna got back from holidays a week later they were concerned about the necklace and Petunia's engagement. Alicia almost took the necklace away, saying it could be jinxed or cursed, before Lily took it off herself and handed it over. "I'm fine," she reminded her friend before Alicia disappeared into the library. Lily was sure she wouldn't find anything: one reason was that the necklace wasn't jinxed, and another was that Alicia was not the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

With her seventeenth birthday approaching Lily realized abruptly one morning that she would be an adult among wizards. She would be legally entitled to using magic, Apparition, and many other things. It made her feel much older than mere seventeen.

One morning, a few days before the thirtieth of January, Lily had double Potions again. She'd been pricked in the hall by someone's wand and was being forced to perform prefect duties too early for her tastes, which didn't help her mood. This time, instead of being paired with Black, Slughorn matched her with Snape. That in itself was bad enough, but what made it worse was that Jacob Carson was being paired with Potter.

Feeling dread mix into the pit of her stomach she started pulling out her ingredients and cauldron as Snape began building the fire. Slughorn was making them mix a severely complicated potion, and it required her full attention, but it wasn't there, as she was irritated with Snape and Slughorn for pairing her with him.

Halfway through the class she added one too many eel's eyes and caused the mixture to boil rapidly. Snape cursed and started lowering the fire, hastily adding ingredients to rectify the mistake. Lily mumbled a meagre apology, feeling a headache coming on.

After that the class went down-hill. Lily constantly made mistakes, angering Snape even more than he usually was. He came near a few times to drastically insulting her, but bit his tongue and tried to correct the screw up. However, now their potion resembled a lumpy pudding rather than syrup.

Lily could tell few people were glancing over, confused as to why the two best potion students were doing so horribly. Potter and Jacob looked concerned rather than surprised, as both knew the two students usually did well under pressure, or any circumstance for that matter.

When it came time to hand in the potion Lily had given up. Her temples throbbing and hands trembling she stood up, gathered her books and cauldron, and started out of the class.

Alicia caught her by the elbow, worry etched in her face. "You okay?" she asked. Lily nodded mutely, not bothering to explain her stress. They made their way to their next class, where Lily again failed to perform perfectly. By lunch time she was considering pleading sick and going to Madam Pomfrey, but after eating she felt a little better.

The headache continued for a few days, though, and got worse. She buckled and accepted a migraine medication from the Healer when she headed to the hospital wing, but it did little, if anything. People began commenting on her pallid complexion and lack of focus. Slughorn offered her several remedies, but none worked.

By her birthday she was unable to sleep without a potent potion. The constant knives in her head stabbed at her brain and ached profusely, making it impossible to concentrate.

Eventually McGonagall called her to her office and sat her down under inspection by a very official-looking Healer who had come from St Mungo's. He tapped her head, asked where it hurt, and had her describe the pain and when it had started.

"Well, whatever it is it needs to be treated," he said finally. "I've never seen something like this."

"What does she need to do?" McGonagall asked briskly, eyes darting to Lily, who was massaging her temples with her fingers. "Sleep?"

"Lots of it, and heavy migraine medication, perhaps the Mind Soothing Draught," he said in a business-like tone. He drew parchment from his bag and wrote down instructions and suggestions. Then he left.

McGonagall looked at the list, and then at Lily. "Well, Miss Evans, you'll be excused from classes for a week. We'll write to your parents, tell them what's happening, tell them not to worry."

Lily didn't want her parents involved in this, but she couldn't formulate a protest.

"You say it started about a week ago?"

She nodded, feeling her head spin with the violent movement. "In Potions."

"What were you making?"

"I...I dunno. A remedy?" she guessed, wincing as the knives carved at her skull. "Can I lie down?"

"Yes, yes, we'll take you up to the hospital wing right away, Madam Pomfrey will have a bed ready, you need rest and relaxation." McGonagall escorted her upstairs, where the Healer buried Lily under blankets and gave her small helpings of soups and other easy-to-swallow foods; chewing was too painful.

It was eight o'clock when she fell into an exhausted sleep, but it was fitful. Pain throbbed in her skull, not allowing her peace or rest. She woke several times in the night, agony pulsing inside her fragile head, and she barely contained her pitiful moans.

By morning it was no better. Madam Pomfrey and the Healer from St Mungo's saw to her again, and this time he looked really upset, from what she could see. She only opened her eyes briefly, the light piercing her skull like a lance. The voices were too loud, everything too uncomfortable.

She was starting to become afraid when she had to ask Alicia who she was. Was this pain so bad she couldn't recognize her own best friend anymore? What was happening to her?

But it was a mark of her trust in the magical world that she didn't think she would die. They could heal anything, or nearly. This was just a headache. How could she die from a headache?

It was later that afternoon when she slipped into unconsciousness and something the Healers called a critical state. She was in a mild form of a coma, and no one was allowed to visit her. She didn't know all of the Gryffindors, every single one, had tried to see her. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tried too. Only the Slytherins seemed unconcerned that she was critically ill.

Only the Slytherins.

* * *

James sat in front of the fire, staring blankly into the flames, thinking of a way he could sneak in and see Lily. The full moon had just passed, and he'd been too caught up with Moony to pay full attention to Lily. Now she was nearing death, and he wasn't allowed to see her.

It was late, about ten o'clock, but he was nowhere near tired. Sirius and Remus were also awake, as were Alicia, Jenna, Grace Mitchell, Joanne Wakeside, and a few other close friends of Lily's. James was debating whether or not to use the invisibility cloak and sneak down to the hospital wing when Grace let out a frustrated sigh. "They can't keep us out!" she nearly yelled, knuckles white as she gripped the book she'd slammed shut. "She's our friend!"

"For your information, they can do whatever they want," Jenna said irritably. "They think they know everything."

"They have a point," Joanne said gently. "What could we do?"

"Well, they could at least let us see her before she snuffs it," Sirius grumbled, earning him several hard slaps. "Hey! I'm on your side!"

"That is the worst way you could have phrased that sentence," Remus said furiously. Not only was he upset they were banned from the hospital wing, but he'd just finished full moon and was still gaining back sleep.

"Whose up for a full-force break-in?" James asked, only half-joking. Jenna shot her hand into the air. "Me!"

"They'll have spells around to keep the sickness in if it's a virus, so human presence will be detected and barred entry," Grace reminded them. "There has to be something else."

"Human presence?" James asked suddenly. "Only humans?"

"And disease-carrying animals, like rats and birds," Grace added. "Why?"

"We could borrow someone's cat or something," James said excitedly. "Sneak in and unlock the door, or..."

Everyone looked at him as if he were mad. "A cat doesn't have the intelligence," Grace said gently. "Look, let's all go to bed, our brains are shutting down."

But Remus and Sirius were looking at James as if he were about to explode. Sirius was discouraging him from doing something, eyes worried. Alicia listened intently as Grace rounded them up and shuffled most of them off to bed.

"James, that's insane!" Remus hissed. "You'll be seen, heard, something will go wrong–"

"You could scare her to death," Sirius added, earning another hard punch to the shoulder. "Ow!" he howled, clutching the wounded area. "Damn it, I'm being reasonable!"

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked softly. Grace was upstairs, but Jenna was still here, and as much as she loved her, Alicia didn't trust her big mouth. James looked at her as if in pain and shook his head. "Nothing, I–"

"Bed!" Grace called from upstairs. "Get up here, you five."

"One minute!" Sirius called. "Prongs, look, that's nuts. It'll go horribly wrong, McGonagall would have a _fit_–"

"Again, what are you talking about?" Alicia whispered. "Do you have an idea?"

James looked at her again and opened his mouth, but just then Grace came down, hands on hips. "I know we're all worried, but Lily would skin us if we failed courses, so _all _of us have to go to bed _now_."

James stood hastily and hurried upstairs. His friends followed, still muttering, but Alicia watched. Something was up. What could they be planning?

Grace looked at her and opened her mouth, but Alicia put up her hand. "I'm going, I'm going," she said angrily and stomped upstairs to her bed, where she flopped down fully dressed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"This is crazy," Sirius whispered for the hundredth time, as the trio skulked under the invisibility cloak toward the hospital wing. "It will never work! Even if you do get inside, Pomfrey and that air-head will be there in two seconds to throw you out again." 

"Which is why you're going to lead one away," James hissed back. "As a dog, bark at them or something. I'll think of something when we get there."

"This is pretty desperate," Remus said logically. "Honestly, James, it's too risky, you could be expelled–"

"Does it look like I care?" he snapped a little loudly. Some pictures woke up, startled, and then promptly went back to snoring. "If she dies then I don't really have a reason to be here anymore."

"That's a load of–" But Sirius was cut off by Remus. "Is that why you pester her constantly, then?" he demanded softly. "Every day? Maybe she just wants peace and quiet, James, particularly now."

"I–I can't," he said in a broken voice. "You don't understand, really. It's like she makes life worth living. Just to argue with her and then laugh and tease her, and every once in a while a civil conversation...I just want to see her before..."

Neither Sirius nor Remus had seen James so emotional in their entire lives. They'd stopped now, near the wing, unknowingly. He looked as if the thought of Lily Evans dying would be too horrible for him to even consider. They hated to think what the reality would be like.

"But...It's _Evans_," Sirius whispered, still not understanding. "She says every day, Prongs, she'd rather date the _squid. _Why the _hell _do you care so much?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "Just...if you won't help, then go back."

"We're coming," Remus said quickly. "Come on, we're almost there."

The three of them said nothing else, all amazed by the confession they'd just heard. James didn't think he'd ever say those things to Lily, let alone his best friends. There must be something truly wrong with his head for him to say such...personal things.

When they reached the door, however, someone had already beaten them to it. And worst of all, one of the invisible voices around the corner belonged to Severus Snape.

_Ooooh__, cliffy! Not a very good one, __mind__ you, but if you stick through to the next chapter you'll see what the trio is planning, and who __Snape__ is talking to. I think. Remember, hitting and running is a crime. Review!!!!_

_Kel_


	12. Chapter 12

_OK, so some of you may think it is unrealistic what happens, but I like drama and fluff, so I put it in. Hopefully it doesn't take away from the whole story--If it does I didnt mean to. Ánd to LILYandJAMESareCUTE, you are very perceptive...maybe you will have a clue by the end. Or maybe not, as I had no intention in giving anything away freely._

_Thanks to lurv2boogie, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, tashville007, Literati and naley forever, Danfan789, Rider Arya Svit-kona, and Lemon Lover for you reviews--you are the people who make me keep going. Literally. _

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The trio stopped dead in their tracks listening as Snape argued with someone. A girl, a woman by the sounds.

"You actually took the risk?" he was hissing. "You know she falls hard."

"He was putting me up to it," she said lazily. "Saying because of her I couldn't be in charge of all the Mudbloods."

"You showed him didn't you?" Snape said bitterly. "She's your friend!"

"Hardly. I do not know her as more than a Mudblood, as you rightly named her."

"The Dark Lord will be angry if he finds you did this," Snape said heatedly. "It is not your place."

"Like you said, I showed him I'm not a weakling like you."

The three of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. Snape was involved with Voldemort, then? And he had an accomplice, a female partner inside the castle? Was she a student, or had she snuck in?

Safe under the invisibility cloak, James tried to peak around the corner and see who the unknown voice was. But as soon as his head rounded the corner the female uttered something and all went silent. Cursing softly, James motioned Remus and Sirius to follow him as he crept closer.

Snape and the stranger were gone.

"Where did they go?" James hissed, looking around wildly. "Oh, come _on_. About to catch Snape and he vanishes!"

"Not entirely." The silky voice behind them made all three freeze. A hand reached out and pulled the cloak from them, and there stood a masked figure, cloaked in black, the voice neither male nor female.

None of them had time to draw their wands before the Death Eater Stunned them and stole them. Rolling to his feet James stood and faced the figure, heart pounding. Inside was Lily, possibly dying or dead, and here was one of Voldemort's followers: which one first?

"Coming to visit your sick friend?" the Death Eater asked, voice hissing. "I am afraid I do not want anyone seeing her, really. It might give her ideas that she could survive, and that would be too bad."

"Did you curse her, then?" James demanded. "What did you do?"

"It is a curse of my own creation, really. A slow death, the disabling of the mind. It is really effective, but I've never seen anyone die yet. I didn't really think she would fall sick so rapidly. Most people are stronger."

He–she–was accusing Lily of weakness? It wasn't her fault that her immune system was weaker than most. James felt a horrible fury boil up inside him. This thing had cursed her, and she was near dead because of it.

"How did you hope to get by the spells anyway?" asked the Death Eater. He fiddled the three wands casually in one hand, his own clutched in the other. "They're spelled against humans and the castle pests."

No one answered, only stared at the cloaked person with contempt. Sirius' fists were clenched so tightly his fingernails were biting into his skin, little drops of blood rolling over his fingers. All three of them were pale.

"Not talkative tonight?" The person raised their wand. "Perhaps you will be after a little encouragement."

He'd barely uttered the words before the pain coursed through them. The Cruciatas Curse was Unforgivable for a reason, after all.

After the fires and knives had ceased, leaving them breathless, the Death Eater lowered his wand. "Now are you ready to explain?"

Still no one answered, all three too afraid if they spoke they would say too much. Instead of pain Voldemort's follower decided on something different.

"Then shall we go see dear Lily? I'm sure she'd want you three present when she dies."

The taunting had a better effect. James' face crumpled in fury and defeat; Remus' fell like a stone. Sirius' remained blank, but his hands, bloody, now loosened. This person could kill her with a simple Stunning Curse now. No one, not even Sirius, wanted to risk that now.

The Death Eater stood silent, seeming to contemplate them through his matte black mask. But soon they realized why he did nothing; there were footsteps coming.

"Friends?" he sneered. He turned halfway, so he could see the stairs and them. "Shall we greet them?"

"NO!" Remus bellowed, running forward. "DON'T COME UP HERE, IT'S A TRAP–"

But the silencing spell made him mute. However, his momentum led him smashing into the wall, the enemy pinned between him and the stone. Swearing and battling physically, the Death Eater managed to get his wand up and blast Remus off. The teenager went flying, but his friends had been ready. James caught him as Sirius took his turn, crushing the cloaked figure into the wall. Again he was blasted off, but they'd accomplished what they'd wanted–the footsteps had hurried and stopped.

There stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey, who looked horrified. The Death Eater leapt to his feet, pointed all four wands at the three new arrivals, and let off a blinding flash. They couldn't react fast enough and James felt the robes brush past him as the enemy fled.

McGonagall followed him, along with Dumbledore a moment later after making sure his students were alright. Pomfrey knelt beside them, swearing under her breath as she felt for broken ribs or concussions. Satisfied that they were well, she stood back up. "What in the name of God are you three doing?"

"We wanted to see Lily," James said breathlessly, helping Remus stand. "Please, Madam Pomfrey, let us in. We'll be out in a few minutes, we swear."

Madam Pomfrey looked rather put off. "You three are lucky you're alive," she said furiously. "That Death Eater could have easily killed you."

"Snape was here!" Sirius gasped. "Snape, he was with someone else. They both disappeared, but it looked like they wanted to get inside too. To finish Evans off."

The Healer looked highly dubious. "I know you and Mr Snape have a grudge, but that is no reason to place him here. No Hogwarts student, Slytherin or no, would try and finish her off."

"Why not? She's Muggle-born, and everyone knows You-Know-Who wants all of them dead," James protested. "He was here, Madam Pomfrey, I swear it."

She looked at all three of them with uncertainty. "How could he be here?"

"He said that his partner was going to get into a lot of trouble because of cursing Lily," James insisted hastily. "She must have masked herself as a Death Eater. She's the one they're chasing!" All three of them looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed heavily. "Alright. Five minutes, no more. She's in a lot of pain, you know, though it looks like she finally got a hold and started fighting it."

That was music to their ears. She took down the spells and let them inside, closing the door behind her and then scurried over to the closed-off bed, where a very still and quiet form was lying, pallid. She checked a pusle and temperature before gesturing them over. "Talk very quietly," she whispered. "She's in pain, remember."

All three boys nodded obediently and watched as she drew back the curtains.

Lily Evans, the most aggravating, energetic, aggressive, passionate girl in sixth year was looking more or less like a corpse. Her hair, limp and dull, was pulled back loosely to one side of her head, falling over her shoulder. She'd also lost weight, as she ate very little. Her skin was resembling a ghost, white and almost see-through. Her veins stood out stark blue.

But her face was what made all three of them feel like crying. That face, the face of a clever, cunning, wonderful girl was sunken, waxen, white as snow. Her eyelids were faint purple, as were the shadows underneath. Her lips had a faint blue tinge. The dark red hair that fell across her brow looked like blood next to her skin.

James felt tears burn his eyes, and furiously wiped them away. She wasn't dead. Madam Pomfrey said she was fighting. Lily Evans couldn't die anyway. She wasn't done school. She'd never forgive herself.

James drew a deep breath and looked at his friends. Remus' eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears. Even Sirius was looking horrified and sorrowful. That was a comfort beyond all else. James wasn't the only one horribly affected by this.

He leaned down and knelt beside the bed, took one frail, limp, cold hand, and held it gently between his two scraped ones. "Hey Lily," he said softly, so lowly that his friends could hardly hear. "We just got into a fight with a Death Eater, you know. He wanted to kill you, finish you off. Snape was there too, the traitourous bastard. I don't know why you ever trusted him."

"James," Remus said quietly, the old exasperation hinted in his sorrowful tone. James smiled slightly. "Anyway, we fought him off. Dumbledore and McGonagall went to find him."

He swallowed hard, and looked down at her hand clasped between his own. "We all miss you Lily," he said in a reverent voice. "All of us. Even Sirius, as much as he hides it. You're a part of this school...It isn't Hogwarts without you."

He paused and looked over his shoulders at his friends. "Anything to say?"

"Get well soon," Remus whispered. "Don't leave, or Alicia will behead me."

Sirius cleared his throat softly and said quickly "Yeah. Get well, Evans."

James was very proud of his friend just then. It was a mark of his compassion and deeply-buried love that Sirius didn't taunt Lily, even now. Then he looked back to her face, winced, and then kissed her fingers gently. "Stay with us, Lily. You'll be glad you did."

Then he stood up, just as Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office. She nodded silently to the trio and they turned and started walking out, but in came McGonagall, looking livid. "Gone," she muttered. "Vanished. That little sneak has inside sources, and we have to find out who."

"It couldn't be a student, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked innocently. The Transfiguration teacher glared at the three boys. "Out, please. Bed, all three of you. I'll deal with you tomorrow."

They knew not to cross McGonagall in the matter of a Death Eater. They left silently, collected James' invisibility cloak from the corner where it had been pulled off, and trekked back to the Gryffindor common room.

_Okay! Wasn't that fun? So, who could it be: a Slytherin? One of Lily's acquaintances? Ooh, that is so fun to do. Sorry for any grammar errors, I finished this on the edit screen, so I dunno if i spelt anything wrong. _

_Kel_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello again!!! Thank you to the people who in total left about thirty reviews: PinkandGreenRedBlack07. Kitty East, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, Rider Arya Svit-kona, and -EHWIES (Demanding much, eh? Sheesh, now I feel dumb, JKJK lol.) You are the people who keep me going. _

_Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling. Still don't own it._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The next morning, a Thursday, was the first day of February, and it dawned clear and cold. Snow layered the ground like thick white blankets, not at all warm and cozy. Students with Herbology had to trek through paths plowed by Hagrid or Thestrals, though hardly anyone could see the skeleton-like horses.

The Gryffindor common room was subdued, not at all noisy and energetic as usual. Everyone knew, from the first-years to the Head Girl, that Lily Evans' days were numbered. All, except the Maurauders, as they called themselves since last night. No one really knew why, only that it really did suit them.

As a few started heading down to breakfast or to ask for news from McGonagall James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat beside the fire, silent. They knew, because the former three had told Peter everything, that Lily had a chance, and that there was someone inside the castle, someone Snape had called Lily's friend, that wanted her dead. It made it rather distressing to simply sit in a common room, watch all the students walk past, and not know or be looking for whoever it was.

James wanted nothing more than to strangle that unknown person. Whoever it was, she deserved to die unmercifully for even thinking of cursing and tortuing Lily Evans.

Finally Grace told the four of them that they'd better get to class. Unfortunately for them, they had Transfiguration first, which meant a sleep-deprived and aggravated Professor McGonagall. The Maurauders took seats in the very back of class, away from her glare and sharp remarks.

They worked silently, without the usual mischevious and loud trouble they caused in class. They knew they'd get detention at the end of class anyway--why make it worse?

As the bell rang Peter left without his friends, giving them sympathetic looks as he filed out with the rest of the class. James, Sirius, and Remus hung back, deliberately being slow as they packed away their books.

Finally the classroom was empty except for the three of them and Professor McGonagall. With the look of mutiny she gestured to the three front-row desks. "Sit."

They sat.

She placed her hands on her hips, eyes fierce behind her glasses. "Do you have any idea what could have happened last night?" she asked lowly. "Do you?"

No one said anything, though they knew very well.

"For starters, you three could have been killed. For seconds, that Death Eater could have killed Miss Evans quite easily. _You _three could have killed Miss Evans quite easily."

She released a long breath and massaged her temples with her long fingers. "And lastly, could have been--and should be--expelled from this school."

James opened his mouth but she silenced him. "No, Mr Potter. Not a word. I know you probably don't care, but your parents do, and they are all very upset."

Sirius smirked softly. McGonagall eyed him hardly. "Yes, Mr Black, I know you've left home, but that does not mean you are not still legally attached to your parents. They are, for lack of imagination, furious."

Then she turned to Remus. "And you, Mr Lupin, are in a severe amount of trouble."

He hung his head so low his chin touched his chest. With his condition he knew it was a privilege that she was going to Hogwarts at all, let alone being helped and excused from some classes every month. He had completely betrayed Dumbledore and all those that helped him.

McGonagall sighed and removed her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. "However, the Headmaster believes that you three were gallant in your actions and do not deserve explusion. Yes, Potter, you heard me," she said loudly, glaring at him as he opened his mouth again. "You three will have detentions, however, until the end of the school year with me, every Sunday, at ten o'clock."

They knew that wasn't nearly as bad as suspension, especially if your parents were the Potters. So they said nothing.

"Now, as a last note, I am to discuss what you told Madam Pomfrey yesterday night."

She sat and listened as they explained exactly what they'd heard, seen, and what had happened. She didn't look convinced, but she listened, at least.

"I will talk to Mr Snape today, then. You are _not _to speak with him about this at any time If I so much as hear of you hexing him or insulting him, even the tiniest name, I will have you suspended until April." She replaced her glasses. "You may go. Tell your teacher I kept you."

They all filed out silently, and didn't speak until they were two corridors away from the classroom.

"No expulsion, no suspension, no screaming..." Sirius sounded awed. "What's gone to Dumbledore's head?"

"Probably because there's a Death Eater running around in Hogwarts," Remus said quietly, still guilt-stricken. "He's worried about that, not us."

The trio contemplated that as they walked into History of Magic.

* * *

At last, early Friday morning, there was news of Lily. Madam Pomfrey had announced at breakfast that she was on the road to recovery, and would be fully healthy in a few more days. That made for a great bout of cheering from three of the four tables. Slytherin looked indifferently at their plates. 

With that news Gryffindor common room was much more normal, with the usual talk and buzz of gossip. Most people talked of Lily's health, and hoped she'd be altogether alright.

The Maurauders celebrated to themselves upstairs, away from the hubub of commotion downstairs. All four were quiet, relieved that Lily would be alright in the end.

Finally James spoke up. "How did that Death Eater know we were there?" he asked. It was a question no one had voiced.

"Who knows? Some sort of Dark Arts, I bet." Sirius sounded disgusted. "Downright foul."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be useful? Having a way to see who was near you, where people were...?" Peter trailed off. He was still rather put off they hadn't included him, and was trying to win back some points.

"You mean you wanna learn the Dark Arts, Wormtail?" Sirius asked gruffly. Little Peter shook his head quickly. "No, no! I mean a simple way, so you could see where everyone was. I'd think it would be valuable."

"Invaluable," Remus agreed. "So you can't be ambushed, or so you can plan your own attacks...spy, even. Dead useful."

James looked up from his hands, which he'd been staring at for a minute. "That's it!"

"What?" all three of his friends exclaimed in surprise. He grinned. "What you were talking about. That's exactly what we need, isn't it?"

"Dark Arts?" Sirius asked in confusion. James shook his head. "No, no. Something of the castle, or the grounds, all of it--so we could see where everyone was, at all times. Who they are, what they're doing, where they are..."

"A map." Remus sounded impressed. "A map of the school, bewitched so every living soul inside would show up in their location."

The four of them stared at each other in amazement, and then James dove off his bed for his books. "I know I saw a spell here somewhere..."

"We need blueprints of the school," Sirius said excitedly. "And enchantments, so the names change as people come in and out..."

"The blueprints would be in _Hogwarts, A History_," Remus said, also digging through his trunk. "Peter, can you find a piece of parchment for me?"

Peter hurried to scramble over his bed to his own trunk. Only Sirius sat on the bed, making all sorts of suggestions as his friends searched for books and paper. "We could make it so only we could see it...that erasable charm Evans is so good at would work..."

James paused his rummaging. "She would be furious if she found out about this," he said under his breath.

"It's Evans; she'd be furious about anything." But Sirius recieved a jab in the ribs as Remus emerged from his trunk, a weary copy of _Hogwarts, A History _in hand.

"This would help protect Lily, Prongs," he said convincingly. "It would show us all our enemies, all her enemies--we'd never be in that situation again, as long as we were at school."

James turned to face him and split into a grin. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, she'll be back to herself in a few days; I don't need more yelling."

"That's our Prongs!" Sirius declared, punching the air with his fist in triumph. Peter finally found his parchment as Remus and James set their books on the bed. Heads together they planned a long way into the night, perfecting the details of this map as they wrote down lists of things to do. It was well past midnight, near dawn, when they collapsed in their respective beds and fell into sleep.

* * *

After their three-hour detention with Professor McGonagall two mornings later the Marauders conversed in the library, each finding books and information they'd been assigned to search for in order to contribute to the map. It would be erasable with a code phrase, and would spill insults at anyone who tried to conjure it without the phrase. It would be of all of Hogwarts and the grounds, including the seven secret passageways they'd discovered throughout the school. It also included the Whomping Willow and it's tunnel, but not the Shrieking Shack; they all agreed even that would be kept unwritten. 

Over the next few days they began to copy down the layout of Hogwarts onto paper, and bewitch the parchment as they did so. Remus was often up late at night perfecting it, adding a few security measures here, or a new suggestion there. It was coming together nicely as they worked with a passion, making it as accurate as possible. The thought of protecting the innocent was in James' more than anything, and it fuelled him to do his part.

Finally, very early one morning, it was done. They had laid out Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on parchment, and they could see tiny dots smoving around in the corridors; Flitwick, coming back from the kitchens; the Bloody Baron, haunting the trophy room, Peeves spinning about in the Astronomy tower. Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, was roaming the grounds. Professor Sprout was in her greenhouses.

Awed with their work no one said a word as they watched dots move to and fro, all teachers. Finally Sirius grinned. "We did it."

"This is excellent." James picked it up and admired it as he would a baby. "A work of art."

"Art always needs a title," Remus said pointedly, but he was grinning. The four sat silent for a moment before James shared Sirius' grin. "The Marauders' Map'. What else?"

"Signed Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Sirius sounded utterly pleased. "This year just became a whole lot better."

And it was going to get even better yet.

_OK, I typed this on the website, so if there are spelling errors I apologize. It gets more fun as we go on...next chapter, Lily re-enters, something about a phoenix, and, dare I say, romance? _

_Kel_


	14. Chapter 14

_OK, so this chapter is very long, so bear with me. It is really good though, I think. Thanks to -EHWIES, Love-Pink26, Danfan789, reader101, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, Rider Arya Svit-kona, and Kitty East for reviewing my last chapter. I liked the feedback. _

_If this chapter seems a little unrealistic, I am sorry. I enjoyed all the screaming and hugging though. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff I would NOT post it on __Fanfiction. __Sheesh_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next morning, a Friday, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all strutted downstairs to the Great Hall, quite proud of themselves, and sat down with Jenna and Alicia, who had just come from their first visit to Lily in over a week.

"Madam Pomfrey says she'll be up by Monday!" Alicia exclaimed. They all grinned at that. "She's a lot better, but sleeping a lot; we never see her awake."

"Well, I personally think she's a lot more agreeable when she's asleep," Sirius announced, earning himself a smack from James, Remus, and Alicia. "Hey! How many times–?"

"Yeah, we know you're on our side," Remus muttered. "But do you have to be so sarcastic?"

"Personality was never something you could pick and choose," Sirius reminded him. "I would have preferred being charming, but what can I say? I'm arrogant."

"Finally, an admittance," Alicia muttered, buttering her toast. "Anyway, Remus, I need to talk to you later."

"Oh, planning your next excursion into the realms of romance?" Jenna asked. Alicia shot her a glare. "Hardly."

"Alright–when and where?" Remus asked as he peeled an orange. Alicia told him it didn't matter, just so his friends couldn't follow him and eavesdrop. That would be sticky.

So instead of pondering they moved on to their next class, Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Neela Ballin and Sarah Laurence greeted Jenna and Alicia warmly and offered them seats, then began talking in low whispers. The Marauders couldn't hear what they were saying, even sitting directly behind them.

Flitwick walked in then, humming and walking happily. He set them to work in partners trying to change colours of various rainbow-couloured lizards. The class was going fairly well until Peter missed and Sirius' hand started to change a vibrant purple. Professor Flitwick managed to reverse it within a few minutes, but by that time the class had started chatting and there was no hope of any more practice for the last five minutes. So he assigned them an essay about the charm and its useful properties.

The day dragged on slowly, with heavy homework and numerous lectures from teachers and the Head students alike. The Marauders were unusually well-behaved, everyone noticed; they didn't know, however, the four boys were staying out of trouble so they could try out their map for the first time tonight.

That evening, after dinner, the boys elected Sirius the first to go and try out the map under James' invisibility cloak. He left at about nine, and came back an hour or so later, grinning from ear to ear. "I scared the sense out of Filch, he thought Hogwarts had a new ghost," he said jovially. "It works wonders; I could see everyone, anything."

"Me next!" James exclaimed, snatching the cloak and the Map. Sirius stood aside and let James down the stairs to the common room, where everyone had abandoned for warm beds. The low fire crackled as a lone house elf busied himself around, straightening cushions and chairs, and wiping the goo from the walls where some fifth-years had been experimenting. James slipped out unnoticed, giving the Fat Lady a start as her portrait swung open to release an invisible unknown.

James pulled out the map and whispered the phrase, relishing the sound of the words as he spoke them softly: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map began bleeding ink, thin lines like spider webs crawling along the parchment as he watched. He could see Filch wandering the second floor, Peeves in the trophy room, as far away from the Bloody Baron as possible, it seemed, as the ghost was in the dungeons. But then he noticed another tiny dot moving up to the hospital wing–Jacob Carson.

A sudden flood of emotion washed through James as he watched the Slytherin make his way ever closer to the ward–and Lily. Fury came first–what was a Slytherin doing at night going to see Lily Evans? Then horrible guilt–Carson had never done anything to harm James or Lily, except maybe compete for her affection. Then curiosity–why was he up so late? She was allowed visitors now, after all.

That settled it. He folded the Map and started to follow him.

James had to thank Moony forever for his skills; he had been the one to make the Map see through Disillusionment spells and other such enchantments. Though James couldn't see Carson, he knew he was only a few yards ahead, as per the Map.

Finally they came to the ward, and Carson edged the door open a crack. James stuck his foot in quickly, jamming it as he slipped through behind the Slytherin. Carson hesitated by the door, wondering if there was someone here with him. James moved away to Lily's bed, the other side where Carson couldn't bump into him.

She looked a hundred times better than she had when they'd broken in here last. Her face was still pale, but she had gained a bit of weigh back and she looked much less like a skeleton. Her chest rose and fell easily, with the soft rhythm of sleep.

James heard Carson's footsteps come this way and tried to peer at him through the Cloak. However, the Slytherin didn't remove his charm, and stayed hidden.

He said nothing, but he saw Lily's hand raise, and heard a soft whisper. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Lily."

James almost wished he could murder Carson right then. The resentment at those words boiled inside him like an uncontrollable broth, intoxicating and overwhelming. He clenched his hands tight around the Map, crinkling the edges in his rage.

"I know you probably don't want to see me..." Carson sighed softly in the darkness. "I can understand why. If you're as clever as they say you probably put it all together. But...It's not true. None of it is." Now he sounded angry. "It's not true, no matter what you think."

James listened intently. Put what together? Did that mean Carson had something to do with this? The anger turned to pure ire and hatred so strong he almost choked on it. The dirty little–

Carson sighed again and James saw Lily's hair move away from her brow, and he heard Carson kiss her forehead. "Good night, Lily, and happy belated birthday." Then he moved away, and James saw on the Map that he left the hospital wing all together and started back down to his dungeons.

James made sure Madam Pomfrey was still sleeping before taking off the cloak and looking down into Lily's face. She looked so peaceful and innocent...How could anyone want to curse her? Why would anyone want to hurt her?

He shook his head. He had no answer.

Instead her knelt down beside her bed, like he had done those nights ago, and took her hand, which was warm now instead of cold. "What do you see in that prat?" he asked conversationally, though in a soft voice. "I mean, come on–you didn't even know who he was until this year. He's a Slytherin, Lily–this is like some grand sap story when the two prophesized enemies fall in love." That word made his throat close up. He swallowed hard and continued.

"Besides, what does he have that I don't? He's quiet, doesn't look for trouble–no daring or valour." He paused, looking down at their entwined hands. "I really want to know, Lily," he whispered, mostly to himself. "I know, you hardly ever talk to me normally, but when you're better I want to know why you prefer a snake over me."

He stared at their hands for a long time before standing up again. He mimicked Carson, smoothing her vibrant red hair away from her brow and lingering at her temples. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheekbone.

He heard her low moan, and then hastily threw the cloak back over him. But she merely shifted her head to the other side, drew a deep breath, and murmured "Alicia".

Puzzled, but tired, James shook his head and checked the Map again before making his way back to the Tower. His friends had fallen asleep waiting for him, and for that he was glad. He didn't really want to share what he had heard. He changed for bed and lay awake for a few minutes, memorizing everything Carson had said before falling asleep to dreams of red hair and green snakes.

* * *

Saturday dawned clear and cold again, the snow crusty and sparkling in the cold sunlight. The early hours found Alicia and Remus sitting in the common room, sure no one wished to be awake this early and they would not be overheard.

"So you think it might have been the necklace?" Remus murmured softly. Alicia nodded, anxiously biting her lip. "I didn't find anything on it, but I'm not very good at Defence Against the Dark Arts anyway..." She looked at Remus pleadingly, her blue eyes teary. "What if it is the necklace, and I just let her wear it?"

"Alicia, that is not your fault in the least," he assured her sternly at once, worried that she could blame herself. "Whoever sent that necklace wants to stay anonymous, which makes him the criminal–you did nothing wrong."

Alicia looked away into the fire. "I just can't believe someone might want to hurt her like that..." She broke off, closed her eyes, and began to cry.

However Remus was intelligent and logical he lacked the basic knowledge of comforting the female gender. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders, silent as she cried softly.

It was a few moments before Alicia spoke again. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this," she apologized, wiping away her tears. "I meant to ask if you knew anything about the necklace, because you were here for Christmas."

Remus shook his head. "No. I asked her if she thought perhaps it was jinxed, but she said no."

Alicia caught the amusement in his tone. "What's funny about that?"

"Well, she asked if she looked cursed to me," he explained. "I didn't answer for fear for my life."

Alicia laughed a watery chuckle, fingers at her temples. "I just can't believe this happened," she whispered. "Honestly–Why Lily? Why not Jenna or I, who are purebloods or close to? Why not James or Sirius? What did Lily ever do?"

Remus didn't have answers for her, and so he kept silent. The both stared into the fire, eyes glazed by thoughts.

Finally Alicia turned her head towards his. "If you find anything out about this, please tell me," she whispered. He nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Thanks, Remus." She kissed his cheek chastely and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He in turn returned the gesture, and they sat embraced for a long minute before she loosened her grip. "I'm going down to breakfast–coming?"

"Sure." She took his hand as they stood and walked out of the common room together.

* * *

Saturday had Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team, so at eight in the morning James, Sirius, Joanne, and four other players headed out, along with Remus, Peter, and a few other religious fans who caught every practice. As they all warmed up with throwing the Quaffle and racing a couple times the length of the pitch James sorted them onto two teams, six each, counting himself out. He had the Chasers try scoring on the opposing makeshift Keeper as the lone Beater hit around the lone Bludger. It was a rather trying practice, one he hated because they didn't have the benefit of the whole team, but he knew it was good for skills.

He called them down after half-an-hour and praised their efforts as he then set Justin Lakes in the goalposts in his position and set all three Chasers on him, while the two Beaters knocked them around. James eventually flew up and created more mayhem, flying for another hour before a misplaced Bludger hit Joanne Wakeside upside her head and she fell fifteen feet to the snow-packed ground.

James flew down and landed beside her, breathless and numb. She was stirring already, rubbing her head. "You OK?" he asked, kneeling beside her. She nodded, hand clutching her head. "Who hit that?"

"Sorry Joanne!" Vincent Harcourt called down, the newest Beater and a fourth-year. He looked sheepish.

"'S OK!" she called back up, still wincing. "Can we quit now? My whole body's numb."

"That would be because you're lying in the snow, Joanne," Sirius said pointedly. She stuck her tongue out at him and got to her feet. The people who were still in the air circled down, like a crowd gathering at the scene of an accident.

"Alright, that's enough for today," he told them. "Lakes, Harcourt, Branden, can you gather up the Quaffle and Bludgers?" The Keeper and Beaters nodded and set off to capture the balls as everyone else landed. Remus came over, a look of concern on his face. "You OK?" he asked Joanne. "That looked painful."

"I'm fine; my skull's numb, I can't really feel anything anymore." Everyone paused to stare at her in horror, before she caught onto what she had said. "Oh, sorry! It's just the snow, sorry!"

James smiled grimly. "Good. We don't need another Gryffindor down." They all trudged back up to the castle, Lakes carrying the chest of balls under his arm. They all talked amiably of school and recent detentions as they neared the doors, and were just about to enter when–

"LILY!" Joanne nearly screamed as she dropped her broom and sprinted away towards Hagrid's hut, where they could see vibrant red hair and a long arm waving up to the carriage flying away. All of the students followed suit and ran towards the house, where they could see Joanne and Lily wrapped in each other's arms so tight it appeared they couldn't breathe. As soon as she was released Lily was engulfed again, people chattering loudly and exclaiming, almost crying in relief.

Finally Lily found herself in a very warm set of arms and looked up into James' face. "Hello Potter," she said with a kind smile, like she was just happy to be alive and didn't care at the moment about enemies or arguments. He grinned and hugged her again, spinning her as he did so.

"You have no idea how excited everyone is going to be when they see you," he told her. "Even Grace almost voted for knocking down the hospital doors."

"I hope you didn't," she said sternly. He grinned. "Almost."

"Come on, let's go and find everyone else, they'll all be ecstatic," Joanne said loudly, and Lily was torn from James' arms as they all marched back to the palace, laughing and hugging Lily over and over.

Joanne collected her broom and raced back to the Tower, yelling at the top of her lungs as she went, whooping in celebration. Despite her lack of usual energy Lily rolled her eyes in her usual exasperation. "Why is it such a big deal?" she asked Remus, the only one not jumping up and down or talking.

"Because you're really important to us," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Had it been Snape, for example, we probably wouldn't be so excited."

"That's because he's a Slytherin," she said pointedly. "What's so special about me?"

"If you want the answer to that be prepared for a long lecture from James or Alicia and Jenna," he told her quietly, so the said boy didn't hear. She giggled as they emerged in the portrait hole, the Fat lady crying loudly as they gave the password.

The whole House was there, cheering. Lily was engulfed by Alicia and Jenna, who were both crying hysterically. Next Grace and the older students hugged her, and soon Lily felt like she might faint from lack of air. She was whirled into conversations so rapidly she hardly remembered them; so many people were smiling she wondered how their cheeks didn't hurt.

Finally at about twelve o'clock Grace raised her voice. "Alright, alright, it's lunch time, so everyone downstairs now. We can harass Lily later."

The younger students were quicker to obey, but the Marauders and Lily's close friends lagged behind, circling her like a bodyguard as Alicia told Lily what was happening in the school. Lily almost cried when she heard how much homework she'd missed, and started talking about how she could cram some in this afternoon.

"Oh no no no," James said like he was scolding her. "You are not studying today, Lily Evans. Today you get to relax and rest, recover from the whole ordeal of illness."

"If Madam Pomfrey thought I needed more rest and relaxation she wouldn't have let me into Gryffindor's common room, Potter," she said wryly. He grinned cheekily. "Oh well."

Lily shook her head and allowed herself to be led into the Great Hall, which burst into cheering and applause as she entered. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were on their feet, as were a few of the teachers. Flitwick and Hagrid were crying, as Professor Sprout looked quite teary. Slughorn was grinning so wide his teeth were totally bared. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other teachers were simply clapping, smiling in relief.

Lily caught a glimpse of the Slytherin table as she was hugged and cried over. First she saw Snape, looking sour and relieved at the same time. Then she saw Narcissa Black, a seventh-year and Sirius' cousin. She looked positively livid. A few more faces she recognized had the same expression, except one.

Jacob looked so relieved and happy his face was almost glowing. Oblivious to his fellows he smiled widely at her, winking. Feeling a blush coming on, she hugged the next person who embraced her hard, hiding her face.

Later in the common room Joanne had enough calmness to ask who she'd been waving to.

"My parents came this morning," she told them, curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. "They wished me happy birthday and made sure I wasn't dead."

She said it like a joke, but she didn't know how scared everyone had been that she might actually die. Unaware of the tension now, she asked Joanne how Qudditch was going.

As Joanne told her Lily looked around at the faces gathered near. They were all her closest friends: Alicia, Jenna, Joanne, Grace, and a few others. James and his group were nearby, the constant presence since she'd been found outside by Hagrid's. Suddenly she wondered if they had always been a constant presence her whole life, and she'd just noticed now.

But before that thought continued on the portrait hole swung open and McGonagall came in, face set in her stern expression. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, come along please."

The trio looked gloomy as she spoke their names. "Well, we should have seen this coming," James muttered as he stood. Lily watched them apprehensively, wondering why they were in trouble. Then McGonagall looked at her. "Perhaps you should come too, Miss Evans."

Her eyes widened. "Where?"

"The Headmaster would like a word." Lily stood slowly, aware the whole common room watched as she moved to the portrait hole and left the common room.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked surprised to see her. "But she didn't do anything," James protested to Professor McGonagall joined them. She didn't answer as she started down the halls, the four students following.

"What did all of you do?" she asked in a whisper. Sirius grinned. "Prongs here thought that it was unfair you weren't allowed visitors and so he thought we should try and storm the hospital wing–"

She turned to him furiously. "You said you didn't do that!"

"I said Grace didn't do it," he replied slyly. "Besides, you really should have heard the excuses. No visitors at all–it must have been depressing."

"She was probably peaceful while there, you know," Remus said wryly. His words hit home as James remembered what he'd said that night last Thursday. James fell silent, and Lily noticed.

"What exactly happened?" she asked suspiciously. But before anyone could answer McGonagall stopped beside a gargoyle, and said "Sugar Quills" to it. It hopped aside, revealing a curling staircase.

"Miss Evans will go first, I think, and you three can follow afterwards," McGonagall said firmly. "Go on, go on."

Lily tentatively climbed the steps, and found herself outside a tall door. Behind her came the boys, who stood to one side as she knocked.

"Come in." She swallowed hard and opened the door, risking a glance back at the trio before it closed behind her.

She looked around in wonder. Dumbledore's office was very strange; there were odd silver instruments all over the place, on rickety tables and on shelves. Portraits of all the Heads hung on the walls, sleeping or listening in interest. A scarlet phoenix stood on a perch, very small and chirping loudly.

"Hush, Fawkes." Dumbledore looked at Lily kindly and gestured for her to sit down in a chair across from his desk. She sat, on edge like something was about to blow up.

"How are you feeling, Miss Evans?" he asked.

"Much better, sir."

"I expect you are wondering what exactly happened." She nodded, though she'd been able to hide that emotion all day. Her friends likely didn't know what had happened to her or why, so she hadn't asked.

Dumbledore folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "It was a very powerful curse, Miss Evans," he told her gravely. "Very powerful, but not intended to kill, I think. But I understand you have less...resistance to such curses, and all illnesses, in fact."

She nodded.

"Which is why, I believe, you came so close to death. You were in a critical state for a few days, before Thursday night when Mr Potter, Mr Black, and Mr Lupin all decided my rules of no visitors were unjust."

Lily almost groaned aloud. Dumbledore smiled and continued. "Anyway, that is when they came across a Death Eater."

Lily gasped. "Here? Who was it? How did they get in?" she asked in a rush.

The Headmaster's eyes turned hard. "We still do not know who he or she was–they managed to escape."

Lily almost felt sick. "So...Was he the one that cursed me?"

"Yes."

Lily stayed silent as she let that soak in. The Headmaster watched her contemplate it all, and smiled comfortingly when she looked up again.

"What happened to James, Sirius, and Remus?" she asked softly. Dumbledore hesitated, and she knew it must be bad.

"They were tortured, but no one was hurt permanently."

Lily felt tears in her eyes. Why would they do such a thing? The idiots!

"So they're in trouble, I expect," she said lowly, voice rough. Dumbledore chuckled. "No."

"What?"

Dumbledore nodded to the door, which opened to admit the three boys in question.

"Come in, you three."

They filed in, heads bowed, and took the offered seats.

Dumbledore studied them all curiously for a moment, before smiling again. "You are not in trouble, boys," he told them. "I have a proposition for you."

The four straightened, listening with undivided attention.

"I suspect you all would like to be more involved with the war against Lord Voldemort now that you have seen what his followers are capable of."

They all winced at the name, but he continued. "I have an offer, if you'd like to fight."

"Of course we want to fight!" Sirius said quickly. James and Remus nodded in turn, but Lily said nothing, as she didn't think the question was addressed to her. But Dumbledore looked at her too. "Miss Evans?"

She blinked in surprise. "Yes, I want to fight. But we're still students, hardly adults–"

"Yes, yes. Once you are out of school, of course, I will give you all the details." Dumbledore surveyed them all again, smiling to himself. "I have a group of people, Aurors and such, that fight with me against Lord Voldemort, called the Order of the Phoenix," he told them. "Unfortunately you are all still in school and only Miss Evans is officially of age, so I cannot give you full membership. But I will set this task to you–keep your eyes and ears open for any more signs of Dark Magic in the school."

The four of them were breathless. Dumbledore trusting them with such important information, them, just mere students? It was a kind of trust only Dumbledore could muster up.

"I'm in," Sirius said after a few moments. Remus and James soon nodded too, and Lily slowly bobbed her head.

"Excellent. I would appreciate, too, if you kept this to yourselves–you know how the rumours spread." He beamed at them. "You may go."

The four stood in silence and said nothing still until they were down the stairs.

"I can't believe he did that," Remus murmured. "I was sure he was about to bite my head off."

"Yeah," James said reverently. Then he turned to Lily. "You shouldn't be doing this. What if the Death Eater got a hold of you again?"

"So? Maybe this time I'll know better." She stopped and faced all three of them. "And what were you thinking, fighting a Death Eater? I am NOT worth that trouble, and if you _ever _do that again–"

"For the record, I was dragged into it," Sirius piped in, earning him elbow jabs.

"Lily, no matter how much you hate that we break the rules we still break the rules," James told her. "Sorry, but the only way I will never storm the hospital wing is if you stay out of this Order stuff."

"Why is it you people demand such unfair things?" she asked in a tired voice. "I just don't want you getting into _more _trouble. I'm really sick of it."

"Why? It isn't like you're dragged in too." James sounded annoyed. Lily sighed and massaged her temples, more exhausted now than ever. "I just don't want that to happen again," she said. "Dumbledore told me the Death Eater tortured you."

The three were very quiet for a moment, all staring at her. Then James grinned. "Oh yeah."

"You forgot?!" she exclaimed. "James Potter, you dense prat!"

"See why I like her better asleep?" Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus glared at him.

"Lily, I know you think we're just trouble-makers, but we have some morals," James told her solemnly now. "Every Gryffindor tried to see you, but we were the ones who actually acted."

"And were tortured by one of You-Know-Who's followers," she put in.

"Yeah, but that was nothing. We were all really scared you might have died, Lily."

She said nothing as she looked in his eyes and saw the truth. "Fine," she said at last. "Go get killed, I don't care."

She turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving the trio behind. Remus nudged James in the ribs. "That was a good chance to smooth over all her thoughts of you being pig-headed and arrogant," he told him. James sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sadly, I am not a romantic wuss."

"Thank God!" Sirius said loudly, and they all laughed.

_OK, there is my very long chapter. Soon we will have lots and lots of fun, I promise. __More mystery and danger ahead, so stay in touch._

_Kel_

_PS **THIS IS IMPORTANT READ NOW!!!!!!! **_OK, so I am finishing this off right before my new development...it is a party. So I think another two chapters and I will start a new story taking off from this one. It will be from the middle of sixth year to the end of seventh year...I think. I just decided that recently. So heads up: Judge of Character will end soon and the new tales of Lily Evans, James Potter, and Company will continue into a seperate story!!!

THANKS!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

_OK, so you're all gonna hate me after this, I think, but I also think you will laugh when you find out how it ends. I think._

_Thanks to -EHWIES, Kitty East, Danfan789, lurv2boogie, Love-Pink26, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, and Rider Arya Svit-kona for reviewing the last chapter--I love you!!!_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Never will, never have, always hope, but never comes true. _

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Thankfully no one berated Lily on Sunday about doing homework, so very early in the morning she headed down to the library with the copies of notes Alicia and Jenna had made for her and her list of assignments. She decided to get Transfiguration out of the way first, as McGonagall was the teacher most likely to come down hard on her, even after her sickness.

She worked steadily for two hours, finishing an essay and then practicing the human transfiguration they'd been assigned. When she was confident with that she moved on to Potions, and from there Arithmancy, for which Neela Ballin had been collecting her homework.

It was noon before anyone came to join her. To her surprise, though, it was Jacob Carson. His face, with the tinted hue of a Hispanic descent, was strained. His dark blue eyes were serious.

"Hey Jacob," she said with a smile. He returned the gesture, and sat down across the table from her. A bookshelf shielded them from view, so Madam Pince couldn't see the large box of sweets he pulled out of his bag.

"I would have given it to you in the hospital wing, but it seemed pointless," he said lowly. She grinned wider and took the box, quietly opening the lid and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. She offered him some, but he shook his head in declination.

She ate her Frog thoughtfully, watching him examine the table grain with intensity. Finally she set down the wrapper and card (Grindelwald) and looked at him, arms crossed on the tabletop. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer right away, but he seemed to be mustering an answer. So she waited.

At last he spoke very lowly, not looking up at her. "Do you hate me?"

She blinked in surprise. "No. Why on Earth would you ask that?"

He shrugged. "I just wondered..."

He sounded relieved and...stressed. Lily studied his face intently, searching for something to help her figure him out. But she didn't find anything; after all, she wasn't a very good judge of character. She didn't know, or have a fathomable guess as to why he looked so forlorn.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly, afraid of his reaction. It did scare her. His head snapped up, eyes wide. "NO!"

"Shh!" she whispered hastily, looking anxiously in the librarian's direction. Madam Pince looked annoyed, but kept her long nose in her book.

Jacob shook his head fervently. "No, Lily, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wondered if you hated me because of Snape."

"What does he have to do with this?" she asked lowly. He swallowed hard. "Well, because he's a Slytherin, and he insulted you last year..."

She couldn't believe he said something so ridiculous. "No, Jacob; I don't hate you because of Snape. I hate Snape, not you."

He nodded, and looked back down.

She was at a loss. He looked so sad, like a child who'd lost his comfort toy. She glanced down at her homework and back at him. "Could you help me with this Charms work?" she asked. "I know you're good at it..."

He nodded and moved his chair closer so he could see what she was doing. Though Lily needed little help it seemed to soothe him to talk about something he was sure of. That made her happy, knowing he was happy again.

From Charms he helped her with Herbology, a tricky kind of homework to catch up on because of the hands-on work. She leaned over her notes, hair falling into her face. Frustrated, she brushed it back behind her ears, but it fluttered again into her eyes. With a sigh she slid an elastic off her wrist where she had a ready supply and pulled up her thick hair, dredging up the mysterious Christmas present from around her neck as she did so.

Jacob reached forward and caught the small stone between his fingers, admiring it in the light from the window. "Who did you get this from?" he asked softly, cautiously. Lily almost wanted to tell him she didn't know, but that would make him worry.

"My parents." He nodded, and released it, allowing Lily to let out the breath she'd been holding. Then he looked back at her homework.

By four o'clock Lily remembered she'd skipped lunch, and the sweets were only unsettling her stomach, not helping it. Jacob seemed to realize that and closed the books. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

She nodded, and together they crammed her books into her bag. With his help she'd accomplished more than she'd hoped she could, and for that she was grateful. He carried the books they couldn't fit as they headed back up to Gryffindor Tower, where he waited courteously as she gave the password and stowed away her books.

"Hey Evans, where have you been?" Sirius asked from the chairs he and his friends were occupying. Lily didn't look at him as she replied "In the library" and left again.

Once she was gone Sirius looked at James with raised eyebrows. James smiled and headed up to the dorms, where they kept the Map stored in James' trunk, magically locked away.

James' heart did one of those funny jumps when he saw who Lily was with. Jacob Carson, the Slytherin. His enemy in the war over her affection. And it looked like he was winning.

He remembered what he'd told her while she'd been asleep those few nights ago. That he would ask her why she hated him so much and why the snake was better. His bile rising in his throat he swallowed hard to fight it down. He wanted to be sick; really sick, just to make him forget his agony over seeing her with a Slytherin.

So instead of going back downstairs James stayed upstairs in the dorm, staring at the Map, the only way he could look at Lily freely without being judged.

* * *

Monday morning was something Lily had predicted. Professor McGonagall was sympathetic but still asked that all her homework be done by next week, while Slughorn said to take the time she needed. Flitwick and Sprout were much the same, as was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The only ones who seemed to think Lily needed no special treatment were the Slytherins, with the exception of Jacob, and Lily herself.

The proposition Dumbledore had made seemed to be with her wherever she went, and whatever anyone said went through a screen in her mind: Was it threatening? Did it hint at betrayal? She caught herself thinking that one of the Hufflepuffs was plotting against the school by being involved in the chess group and enlarging his pieces to attack students. Soon she was laughing at herself; how could a Death Eater hope to get back into school now?

She refused to even think of the alternative: that they were already _in _the school.

Valentine's Day came quickly, and many students were worrying over current dating partners and the last Hogsmeade trip before the day. Lily was more concerned about all her Transfiguration homework than red or white roses, or whether or not she should get cinnamon or honey hearts.

So she cooped herself up in the library on Valentine's Day, where Madam Pince wouldn't let in messengers to deliver cards or chocolate. Though it was unlikely anyone had dared send Lily a Valentine, especially since last year's from Potter and her screaming fit, she wasn't taking any chances.

Jacob Carson, though, was no messenger; he was a relief force.

He sat down next to her, leaning over her to peer at her writing. "You don't need my help for this," he said sorrowfully. "Honestly, it's a wonder that you're not beating us all brutally for top academics."

"That's because there are the combined forces of Potter, Black, and Lupin," she said with an equally sad tone. Then she smiled. "Are you escaping love letters too?"

"Hardly; I thought I would come and keep you company."

"That's the same thing."

"No one sends me Valentines; no one notices me, remember? I like it that way."

Lily propped her head on her hand, face tilted to the side as she looked at him, still smiling. "So you've never had a girlfriend? A date?"

"With some girls where I live, when I go home for holidays, but not from here." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "They're too smart for me."

She giggled and then blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. When it fluttered back down she started to reach up to tuck it behind her ear but Jacob reached out and did it for her, fingers trailing over her cheekbone and jaw line. She could feel her cheeks warming as he touched her, and then her heart started pounding.

Then the moment was gone as he withdrew his fingers. "Let's start, then."

Lily nodded mutely and went back to her homework.

They worked until about eight o'clock, when Madam Pince began straightening out books and told them the library was closing. So they packed up and left.

It had become a routine of sorts; whenever Lily was doing homework in the library, which was quite frequently now, Jacob would find her there and join her and help. Then he would walk her back to her common room and then he would leave for his dungeons.

Jacob talked of a particularly funny Valentine some fifth-year Ravenclaw had received, which had been a huge frilly card with a sung message that sounded so sappy the girl almost went redder than a tomato. Lily laughed along with him, feeling perfectly at ease with her new friend.

This time, though, when they reached Gryffindor Tower Jacob stopped abruptly, instead of slowing down. She looked back at him, puzzled. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Fine." He was staring at her intently, like he needed to see something before he did anything else. Even breathed; she noticed he was holding his breath.

She smiled. "Jacob, if you die because of lack of oxygen, I will be very upset."

He grinned and breathed in and out dramatically, just to make her laugh again. Then he stepped forward and slowly touched her cheek again, like he'd done in the library. Now she was holding her breath, eyes only seeing his face. He traced her cheekbone, and then her eyebrows, and finally her lips.

He seemed about to withdraw, but then abruptly he pressed his lips to hers, soft and gentle, hardly moving. She stood absolutely still, afraid she would do something wrong.

Then he withdrew and smiled. "Good night, Lily," he whispered before brushing her cheek with his lips and leaving.

Lily stood there for a moment, watching him walk away. Then a picture of a very tall, skinny woman asked "Are you going to faint?"

"No," Lily said snappishly, and turned on her heel to finish the trip to the common room. The Fat Lady had Valentines stuck to her portrait, and one was covering where her face usually was. She peered around it. "Oh, Miss Evans. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yes, you too." Then she gave the password _Hippogriff _and stepped up.

Alicia waved her over as soon as she walked in. Without a glance around the room Lily walked over and plunked down in a seat next to her friend.

"Look at this!" she whispered, pointing to the edition of _The __Evening__ Prophet _she's gotten. "James' parents are throwing a party over Easter holidays for his birthday, and they've invited practically the whole school!" she said in a slightly hysterical voice. Lily was silent for a moment before looking at her friend like she was crazy. "So?"

Alicia pushed the paper toward Lily, who read without much interest.

_'__The influential Head of the Magical Cooperation Department Phillip Potter and his wife Cassandra are throwing a party for their son James, in his sixth year at Hogwarts, for his seventeenth birthday this coming March 2__7__t__h__. It will be held April __16__th__, over the Easter holidays, and many of his friends from school are attending, as are quite a few more prominent figures in society. The details as to the guest list are still unclear, but Mr Potter promises "a night sure to please men and women as well as the students from the school". We can only imagine what the never-disappointing __Potters have up their sleeves.'_

Lily looked at Alicia again like she was mental. "It's a party, Alicia."

The girl looked as if she would explode. "Lily..."

"What?!" Lily demanded, frustrated. Alicia sighed. "I was talking to Remus, and he was telling me about James had said about the party..."

"Spit it out, Alicia," Lily said harshly. Her friend looked down as if she were about to be punished, but she was smiling. "Well, the list was sort of tampered...James switched a couple of names and now we are on the list."

Lily blinked. "So? We can not go, you know."

"Oh, Lily, you don't understand," Alicia said with a sigh, folding the paper and placing it aside. "His parents are probably close to the richest wizards in the world, as well as popular and influential. If you don't go they'll take it as an insult."

"What do I care?"

Alicia had that sheepish look again. "Well, Remus said that James told his parents that all the students were allowed to bring dates..."

"I am not going, remember?"

"...and that James told his dad that he was finally going to meet his girlfriend."

Lily stopped dead as she opened her mouth. "What?"

Alicia rushed through the explanation. "James told his dad he was bringing you to the party and that his dad would love you and that you were so amazing and he assured Phillip that you were coming, so his parents are making a big fuss of the whole thing now when in the beginning it was going to be really casual."

Lily gaped at her in shock. How could Potter do that? Now she almost _had _to go, unless she could somehow blackmail Potter into denying that Lily was his girlfriend. How could he have told his parents that she was so wonderful when he didn't even _know _her?

She wheeled around and searched the room for James, but he wasn't there. Alicia touched her arm. "Lily, please don't explode..."

"Remus!" she almost screamed when she found him instead. He looked up with a guilty look on his face as he spotted the fuming redhead. She stalked over to him, hands on hips, and demanded to know where James was.

"Lily, if you want to rip his head off I totally understand, but I think he'd like it intact for his birthday," he said in reply. "That can be your present to him."

"He won't live to see his next birthday if I get any angrier," she growled. Remus sighed and set down his quill. "They're in the kitchens, but–" he caught her arm before she whirled and started to sprint from the room. "I think you should detour a little, and walk slow, so they don't suspect you're hunting them."

She glared at him. "Why would they know I'm hunting them?"

"They have new tools for tricking, pranking, and general trouble-making," he told her mysteriously. "Just trust me."

"Yeah, yeah."

But she slowed down to a long walk like he said, and took the long route, as he said. She fumed silently the whole time, and sometimes aloud, swearing so badly nearby portraits scolded her or covered innocent ears. She shot them glares before she finally became fed up and headed straight for the kitchens.

Apparently they did know she was coming, because when she got there she found them stuffing books and papers into their bags like madmen, the house elves looking reproachful.

"Hello," she greeted in a sugared tone, leaning in the doorway and crossing her arms over her chest. There was no escape.

James looked at Lily guiltily, his trademark grin in place, hand in his hair. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Evans," Sirius greeted, looking like he was about to jump to the ceiling. Lily sized them up, wondering which one would be easier to lay a punch on. She decided James, despite his agility, deserved her wrath more than Black.

"I hear your parents are putting on a pretty big party," she said casually, her tone dangerous. James nodded, his arm moving his head for him. "Yeah."

"For your birthday."

"Yeah," he said again, nervously.

"I also hear a lot of people are coming from school."

"They want to meet his friends," Sirius supplied when he saw James was about to respond with a one-word answer again.

"And that he's bringing his girlfriend," she went on, eyes fixed on James' face.

"His mum's always wanted to meet one of them," Sirius said again for his friend.

Lily glanced over at him. "Shut up, Black."

Sirius' mouth closed with audible click.

She looked back to James. "Someone told me your parents are rather excited to meet me," she said, skipping over her other uncomforting questions.

James' hand slid out of his hair. "Well, I told them a bit about you, see..."

"That I was your girlfriend?" she asked coldly. "And now they're all happy and want the party to be huge?"

Finally James' smile vanished. He bowed his head and murmured "yes".

Lily almost wanted to cry in exasperation and fury. "When are you going to learn, Potter, that I want _nothing to do with you_?" she said with emphasis on the last words. "That I hate these kinds of things, when I'm dragged into the centre of attention and not even have a say? That I hate trying to impress people who think I'm something that I am clearly not?"

James looked up quickly. "I never lied to my mum and dad about you, Lily," he said honestly. "I only ever told them the truth."

"They think I'm dating you, James!" she yelled, so angry she didn't even register the use of his first name. "Your parents, rich and influential and popular parents think I am your girlfriend when in reality I want nothing more than to push you under the lake and let you drown!"

"I told you she's conceited," Sirius muttered to James. Lily looked at him with resentment. "You're just as bad, Black," she snapped. "I bet this is all some kind of wager that you two made, betting on my reaction or on how well I could pull it off, or if I even pulled it off at all!"

James smiled slightly. "I wish, Lily. That would make this a lot less immoral, I guess."

"You did this on your own?" she demanded. He nodded. "I want them to meet you before someone comes along and kills you for good."

That stunned her speechless. Lily stared at him, feeling her cheeks burning. Finally she asked in a small voice "Why?"

"Well, he talks about you constantly at home, and finally his mum and dad decided he needed to act instead of just talk," Sirius supplied. "He's doing that quite a bit this year, don't you think?"

"Shut up," both Lily and James said together. Sirius closed his mouth again.

Lily massaged her temple with one hand, the other still slung around her ribs. "I just don't understand why I am so special to you," she said in a weak voice. "Why is it me you constantly pursue when any girl here would happily go to this party with you?"

James smiled adoringly, his eyes twinkling. "Because I have been in a state of utter infatuation with you since fourth year," he told her bluntly. "And my parents and friends think it's rather pathetic and that I should just quit, save myself headache and heartache, but I think you'll come around eventually. I thought this might prompt an early epiphany than I originally foresaw."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing–or what she was about to say.

"Alright, Potter," she said with a heavy sigh. "I will go to this stupid party for my sake and yours, but if you so much as breathe a word of this I will hang your head as a trophy over my headboard."

"Better view than he gets now," Sirius murmured, earning him a hard punch as James blushed. But he was grinning too. "Then I have a few things to discuss."

"I'm not going out with you," she said hastily. "Just to the party, nothing else."

"Of course; that's reasonable." James stepped forward, bag thrown over his shoulder. "We'll go somewhere else without smartass over there," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her hair stand on end. She nodded and stuck her tongue out at Sirius before turning to follow James down the hall.

They stopped in an empty classroom, where James locked the door to avoid anyone barging in. "Alright; first of all, you have to call me James at the party and a few days leading up."

"Why leading up?" she asked. He grinned. "Guests are staying in the house two days before and one day after the party."

Her face drained of colour at the thought of sleeping in the same house as Potter without magical protection. He grinned. "Don't worry, girls in one wing, boys in another."

"Alright; what else?"

"Bring along your sophisticated clothes, just in case they're in a mood."

"Mood?"

"Sometimes they don't care, sometimes they're really picky. Don't ask," he said sheepishly when she raised one brow in humour.

"And please, whatever you do, do _not _mention my detentions," he said lastly. "They can go on for hours about how they birthed such a trouble-maker when their school records were cleaner than McGonagall's."

"They went to school with McGonagall?" she asked, wide-eyed. He nodded. "Mum and her were actually friends, so when I'm around her I usually slip and call her Minerva. Don't let me do that," he told her sternly, like a warning.

She grinned despite herself. "How on Earth did you call her Minerva and not get the longest lecture in history?"

"I was eight," he admitted. "But I joke around, so please, if I slip slap me."

"Happily." She sighed and checked her watch. "Is that it?"

"Right now, yeah; I'll probably think of tons more things for you not to talk about for fear of death by boredom."

She smiled thinly. "Then I'm for bed."

She stood and started walking out the door but paused at the opening. "Did you invite any Slytherins?" she asked. James hesitated, wondering if he should be brutally honest and say he hated Jacob Carson for being able to talk to her or lie and say yes.

He decided on his usual.

"Yeah. Just Carson, though." Lily nodded, but he caught the look of joy in her face before she turned and left. James silently cursed as he sat there a moment longer. Even if she was posing, Lily wasn't supposed to be happy that the snake was coming. She was supposed to realize that, over these next few months, she really didn't hate James after all. It would be nearly impossible now that he'd said he'd invited Carson.

He sighed and blinked rapidly against a strange burning sensation in his eyes. Maybe he was tired too.

_OK, so you hate me now because Jacob kissed Lily before James, but this story is __gonna__ have to be two parts because it__'s REALLY long in my mind...if you__ didn't notice, I write as I go, no plot or outline. Freestyle is my style. __LOL._

_Kel_


	16. Chapter 16

_Here is the last chapter to Judge of Character. You can see where the next one is going to leave off. It may take me a while, so please check regularly or put me on Authour Altert so you don't miss anything. _

_Thanks to -EHWIES, Rider Arya Svit-kona, Danfan789, -Ashes123-, lurv2boogie, Literati and naley forever, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, PinkandGreenWhiteRedBlack07, Love-Pink26, and doing 10 to life in azkaban for reviewing this fic. Hope you enjoy!!_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Though it was pointless Lily tried not to tell her friends too many details about the whole deal with James. She knew Jenna would be positively bubbling with excitement and Alicia would be positively smug. But it was futile; mostly because James had bragged to his friends and Remus had told Alicia.

So now Lily was plagued by the knowing looks, the "I-told-you-so" expressions, and all around smug attitudes. For the life of her Lily still didn't know why she had said yes to him–what had he ever done to deserve her willingness?

And then she remembered what Dumbledore had said about them, and what they had done, and what the Death Eater had put them through. That in itself left her in their debt for a lot more than just escorting him at this party–it owed them her life.

On top of that, she was beginning to think–_beginning_ being the main thought–that perhaps James Potter and Sirius Black were not totally and completely self-consumed. Perhaps.

Two days after Valentine's Day Lily found herself in the library again, though alone. She hadn't talked to Jacob at all, partly due to the awkwardness she was sure would be present, and partly due to the fact she was constantly surrounded by friends or people in general.

She was working silently through an essay McGonagall had assigned and was thinking about how she could finish it when the library door opened. Lily looked up hopefully, and then felt her light heartedness dissolve into resentment: Snape.

Lily looked back down at her books, keeping her eyes down. Why pick a fight?

But it appeared he was looking for one.

"What are you doing in her by yourself?" he asked in his slithery voice, which she used to think as calm and soothing. Now it was repulsive.

"Working." Better not to add comments that would egg him on. She was not in the mood for a fight with him tonight.

"Alone? Potter isn't hanging off you like a dog anymore?"

"You probably notice more than I do–find out for yourself."

His face shifted from a distasteful expression to one of mild anger. "Watch your mouth, Evans."

"Not dirty anymore?" she commented dryly, feeling her own fury rising higher.

"You are; it's just I thought we might have a normal conversation."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have no interest." She snapped her book shut with a sound that made Madam Pince look up in disgust and stuffed it into her bag, got to her feet, and started to walk past.

He put out an arm to stop her. Though he wasn't as tall as James, or as muscular as some of the boys, he was still a boy and stronger than her. "Don't you want to know what really happened that night you almost died?" he asked softly.

Lily's skin crawled in an unfamiliar feeling of fear and horror combined. She'd never been this anxious to know and anxious to get away without hearing another word.

"How would you know?" she hissed, trying to push by. He still didn't move.

"Didn't Potter tell you? He thinks I'm involved in the whole thing. Told the Headmaster and McGonagall that I was there, and that I was involved with Voldemort."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at him in that feeling of shock and terror. He made his characteristic sneer. "You see why so many people dislike him? He lies about even the simplest things."

Lily stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was lying. She wouldn't put it past him to try and say James had done something like that–but did James have the heart to lie about something so serious?

He laughed evilly. "See? You think I might be telling the truth. And I am. He framed me–I actually obey the rules and don't sneak around after dark."

She clamped her mouth shut before she replied that at least James had enough loyalty and compassion to go against rules. Instead she shoved him back against a bookcase and slipped past, ignoring the murderous look Madam Pince gave her. Lily swept out of the library and almost ran down the hallway, heart hammering. Snape had to be lying. He had to be. Wouldn't James tell her something that crucial?

Part of her knew it was perfectly reasonable that James could have accused Snape. But a bigger part, the part of her that was beginning to think he was alright–that part of her knew Snape had to be lying.

Which one? Severus Snape, her former friend and fellow of the cruellest boys she'd ever known, or James Potter, the boy who got on her nerves more than anyone but who had to have the heart of a saint?

She leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do. Should she ask James what had happened? Or should she just keep quiet and not ever find out?

The decision was made for her, though.

"Lily?" That voice was all-too familiar. She looked down the hall and saw none other than James Potter walking down the hall, a book bag in hand. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," she said lowly, not meeting his eyes. If she did he would know she didn't know who to trust. She didn't want that.

He didn't say anything, but looked up and down the hallway, seeming to search for the source of her distress. Lily prayed he wouldn't suspect Snape or Jacob–neither needed him as a vengeful enemy. Even Snape.

But, of course, fate never turned a bright eye to her.

Snape rounded the corner, looking incredibly smug. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the pair, and his face turned into a dangerous expression. "Complaining to Potter, then?" he hissed, hand drawing his wand. "I should have known you would run to him."

"What?" James exclaimed, whirling around to face him. "Are you serious? Lily doesn't need anyone to save her. She does that herself."

"Apparently you think differently, though, seeing as you were caught outside the hospital wing the night the Death Eater showed up," Snape sneered. His wand was still raised, pointed dangerously at the pair of Gryffindors. "Decided you would sneak in and see her, when you could have easily killed her."

"I would never hurt her, you bastard," James muttered darkly, also drawing his own wand. Suddenly Lily felt panicked. They wouldn't fight, would they?

"Besides, I'm not the one associated with You-Know-Who, Snivellus," James spat.

"You framed me for that!" Snape cried, and a jet of light sprang from his wand. James dodged it, about to utter his own jinx, before Lily jumped in front of him. "No, NO! Don't fight, you'll be in so much trouble–"

"Move, Lily," James said quietly, eyes still glued to Snape. "I'm going to give this ungrateful toad a reason not to talk anymore."

"NO!" she growled, hitting him square in the chest. "If you get another detention because of me I–"

"See what I mean?" Snape said lazily. "Hanging off of you, you running to him. Like two parasites."

Lily whirled around, glaring at him. "Shut up! Just be quiet, Severus!" she nearly screamed. "Go back to your dorm and stay there."

"And miss the drama? I think I'll stay around."

Suddenly Lily found herself in the middle of a bright cloud of light–she didn't know how she was moved aside so fast, or how James had managed such a lightning jinx, or how Snape had even had time to think about countering, but several flashes of light exploded loudly, making the walls tremble. When she could see the scene before her could have been worse–James was pressed against the wall, his legs locked together, and Snape was mute.

She scrambled to her feet and launched herself at James, cursing as she wrestled his wand from his grip. Breathless and still swearing, she turned to Snape.

"Go back to your dorms and stay there," she snapped. "Now!"

He didn't answer for a moment as he thought the counter-curse to the mute spell. Then he replied "Or what? Give me detention?"

"Do you need a detention, Mr Snape?" a new voice asked dryly. Lily couldn't see her, but she knew McGonagall was around the corner behind her, drawing nearer. She looked curiously at James, who was muttering under his breath angrily. Then the teacher surveyed Snape and Lily. "What is going on?"

"Clearing a few things up, Professor," James said clearly, still glaring so fiercely at Snape he should have been dead.

"I though we'd sorted this whole incident out, Mr Potter," she said dryly. He shrugged, still fixed on Snape.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Detention, all three of you."

"What?!" they all exclaimed. "What did I do?" Snape demanded, his pallid face furious.

"I don't think Miss Evans used the Body-Binding Curse on Mr Potter, Mr Snape," she said icily. "As for you two, you know why you're in detention. I'll see all of you Friday evening at eight o'clock. Mr Snape, return straight to your dorms or I will have a word with Professor Dumbledore about this."

Snape paled considerably, even with his chalky face. He turned on his heel, cursing profusely and marched down the hall toward his dungeons.

McGonagall looked at the two Gryffindors, the expression of annoyance plain on her face. "Decided detention the rest of the year wasn't enough?" she demanded coldly, looking only at James. "I specifically told you I didn't want you confronting Mr Snape about the whole incident."

"I didn't go _looking _for him!" James cried. "He told Lily!"

McGonagall looked at the two of them critically for a moment, eyes going back and forth between them. Then she sighed again. "I think it is a great waste of time telling you this, Mr Potter, but the Headmaster had wished that part of the ordeal would be kept to yourself," she said lowly. "Still, you both have detention n Friday at eight. I trust you will make your way to the tower without anymore duels." She pointed her wand at James and his legs popped apart, causing him to flop onto the floor with a muffled curse. "Good night," she said firmly, and strode down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Lily looked at James in concern once McGonagall was gone. "You OK?" she asked. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She offered his wand back to him, and he took it warily. "Not going to jab me with it?"

"No," she said softly, offering her hand to him now. He took it, but despite her advantage of standing she was still far too small to really help him up. It was a nice gesture, though, she reasoned as her palm warmed beneath his.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Lily turned and grabbed her bag again. "Let's go," she mumbled. He nodded and picked up his own sack before they started down the hall and toward the tower.

"What is your problem?" he asked finally. "I mean, really–first someone curses you, and then Snape tries to jinx you. Are you a trouble attracter or something?"

"I didn't think I was until this year, actually," she admitted. She thought back to what the change was. What had remained the same? What was different this year from last?

She pushed away the answer–Jacob.

James knew, though, that she had come up with the answer. "What is so special about Jacob Carson anyway?" he asked her softly, knowing he was asking a delicate question. "I mean, it's not like he's anything like you–you speak your mind, and he doesn't even speak at all. You're a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. You're Muggle-born, he's of a wizarding family. The contrasts go on."

"Oh, and you and I are so alike," she scoffed, angry now. "Jacob is a sweet person, who has compassion and a listening ear. He also doesn't ask me out every other day," she added wryly, elbowing James in the ribs.

James snorted in exasperation. "Well, at least you know how I feel. How do you even know he's not being your friend for a laugh with his fellow Slytherins?"

"Jacob wouldn't do that," she snapped, though deep down Lily knew he could be right. Slytherins were sly and deceptive, after all. But those didn't seem like they suited Jacob anymore than Lily thinking she was pureblood. How had he ended up in Slytherin anyway?

"Lily?" James asked softly. She shook her head. "He wouldn't," she repeated. "He's not like that."

"Then why is he in Slytheirn?" James demanded. "The Sorting Hat doesn't lie–it can see our heads, Lily. It put you in Gryffindor because you're brave, not just smart."

"And what about you?" she demanded, whirling to face him. He stopped, a little taken aback. "What?"

"Everyone knows Slytheirn values purebloods more than anything, so how come it didn't put you in Slytherin?" she hissed, tears in her eyes. "Why are you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I'm not a conniving snake!" he yelled. He looked uneasy, and bewildered. "How could you even ask that?"

She shook her head again, not able to speak. She stared down at the floor as she began walking again, furiously and with determination.

But it was not fate's nature to be good to her. He caught up to her and clamped onto her elbow. "Lily, I'm sorry I did that, really," he breathed, still uncomfortable. "Please, stop."

"What for?" she asked bitterly, feeling a tear stream down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily, seeing her destination in sight.

"Look, I know I am a complete idiot, but will you just listen?" he demanded, finally stopping her. She pulled futilely on her arm, desperate to get to the common room. To her friends, top her room.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly; she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I should have told you what had happened all that night."

"So you did frame him?" she snapped, feeling another tear slide down her face.

"No! Even I wouldn't do that. No one should lie about being involved with You-Know-Who," he said hurriedly. "He was there, and so was the Death Eater. They were talking about you, and how the Death Eater hadn't expected you to fall so hard to the curse. Snape said she should have known, since she was your friend."

Lily froze. James worried that she wouldn't even breathe anymore, but then she let out a long gust, and breathed deep. He continued before she could break down completely.

"Before we could see who it was they disappeared–Snape too. She appeared behind us–or at least I think it was the same person. He cursed us and taunted you before Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up, with Madam Pomfrey."

Lily soaked it in slowly. A friend? One of her _friends _had been involved with this? One of her own friends had cursed her, almost killed her? How could they still face her? Still talk straight to her face?

She finally allowed the tension to leave her. "Thanks," she whispered. "For everything tonight. And that night."

"It's OK. Just try and stay out of trouble. What is it Muggles call it?...A maggot?"

"Magnet," she corrected with a thin smile. The horror of his story still lingered too much to be truly amused by his lack of Muggle knowledge.

"Oh." He released her, and together they finished the trip to the Fat Lady's portrait. After giving the password _Patronus_they climbed up, meeting the faces of several students crammed inside the common room.

"Prongs!" Sirius called, waving his friend over to the table where he and Remus and Peter sat. James nodded silently to Lily before going to join his friends. Lily found Jenna and Alicia seated in front of the fireplace, books propped on their knees. "Hey," she said tiredly, flopping down on a chair. It felt good to be enveloped by warmth after the cold realization.

"You OK?" Alicia asked, looking at Lily's tear stains. Lily nodded, scrubbing her face with her hands. "What happened?"

"Snape caught me in the library," Lily said in disgust. "It was aggravating, and then James showed up."

"So it's James now?" Jenna asked with a raised brow. "I guess that means I gave up at a good time, eh?"

"Please," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like that."

"I think it's because of this pretending-to-be-his-boyfriend party and secret," Jenna whispered loudly to Alicia. Lily glared at her. "Not funny, Jenna. I owe him way more than just that."

"So you're going out with him now?" Jenna asked in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"No, I'm not dating him," Lily replied. "Just being a bit less harsh. I think starting with his actual name is a start."

"Ah," Jenna said knowingly. Lily stuck out her tongue and pulled out her half-finished homework.

By the time it was dark Lily had finished most of her work, and if she got up early enough she could add the conclusion to her Charms essay. So she packed up, trying to be quiet; Grace was still there, as well as Joanne and a few seventh-years.

How many times could fate intervene today?

James came running down the stairs, dressed hastily in jeans and a T-shirt without shoes just to fling himself out of the portrait hole and wake up the Fat Lady. Grace leapt to her feet, yelling at him to get back here, but he was long gone.

Soon after Remus came down, also dressed haphazardly. "Did he leave?" he asked sheepishly. Lily nodded. "What's got his heart thumping?" she asked.

"He has insufferable cravings for biscuits at one in the morning," he said with a smile, but she knew he was lying. Something was wrong.

Grace took off, muttering about stupid teenagers and stupid cravings. Lily looked at Remus pointedly, and he shrugged, taking a seat at a table to wait for his friend.

James tore through the corridors, but he found his target fairly quickly. Jacob Carson was out of breath as he rounded the corner, dishevelled and sporting a swelling eye.

"What are you doing?" the both demanded at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise before Jacob answered first.

"I was going to see Lily," he said clearly, still panting. "You were going to stop me?"

"I thought you might have come to finish what Snape started," James muttered, not really meaning the words.

"I'm not like that," Jacob snapped, his eyes glittering in anger. "I wanted to apologize to her."

"You didn't do anything," James pointed out. "It's me who's in detention because of duelling in the corridors, not you."

"Then what, you're the gallant one?" Jacob demanded. "Getting yourself and Lily into unnecessary trouble?"

"Only because a snake picked the fight," James hissed.

Both of them glared at each other, but neither drew their wands. They didn't want to alert any teachers or patrolling prefects.

"So you're going to keep her locked up in Gryffindor Tower just so she can't talk to me?" Jacob asked now, having regained his breath.

"Maybe."

"I don't think you have the right," he said darkly. "That's up to her."

"What do you want with her anyway?" James volleyed. "What does a Slytherin want with a Gryffindor?"

"I never thought about our houses, Potter," Jacob muttered. "I am not prejudice like you. It's called an open mind."

"You know, I had this whole speech given to me already because of you," James remembered, furious. "And I'm really sick of it. Houses were made for a reason: to separate the worthy and unworthy of each."

"Then let's find the worthy," Jacob challenged. "You and I will not say one word to her, but we'll see who she admits to caring for by the end of the year."

James could hardly believe what he was hearing. Jacob Carson, betting on Lily's feelings? And he'd thought the snake had no guts.

"Alright. Last day of term, we'll see who wins her affection," he agreed. "No inside help."

"That would be pointless of course," Jacob said warily. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Nope. Winner gets Lily, loser gets to watch him gloat." James waited for the other to think it through, and then they both nodded.

"Deal." They extended their hands and clasped their challenger's lightly before breaking apart.

"I expect a challenge, Potter," Jacob said as he turned around.

"I expect some real Slytherin cunning, Carson," James called back. The Slytherin raised his hand in acknowledgment as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

James paused for a moment before starting back to the common room. This was certainly a different bet than he'd ever been in before. He didn't get to relish it long, though, because he suddenly heard a female voice yell his name. Unfortunately it wasn't Lily–it was Grace.

"Midnight excursion really necessary?" she demanded, walking furiously up to him. James looked at her in puzzlement before remembering he was out after hours.

"Yep," he replied. "Don't bother giving me detention–I have one with Professor McGonagall on Friday."

"Then I'll just ask her to extend it for you," she said in vengeance. "Common room, now."

He turned and marched back to the tower, where he found only Lily and Remus waiting there. He grinned at both of them and winked before charging the stairs.

"Prongs!" Remus yelled, sprinting after him. Lily and Grace merely shook their heads before also heading to their dorms.

As Lily changed Alicia woke up for a moment, eyes blurry. "James?"

"No, I'm Lily. I thought you liked Remus," Lily teased. Alicia grumbled and threw her pillow at her friend. "I meant is it James again?"

"Yeah."

Alicia nodded and grabbed her pillow back before rolling back over. Lily collapsed in bed, too tired to even run through the day's events in her head. Some things were better left simple, after all.

_OK, so that is where I leave this story. Next one picks up from the party and what efforts Jacob and James are going to go to get Lily. Also a bit of Remus and Alicia, and a deeper look into their lives. Should be fun!!! I'll also be under a new pen name. _

_Kel_


	17. Notice

Just a note to my fans:

I'm really really sorry about being gone so long and giving no explanation or notice. I got caught up with all the other stuff going on off the Internet and apologize profusely for my absence.

I have picked up The Way It Is once more, and if any of you come back, well, I'll be deeply thankful!

Dated: 10/16/10

Heiress


End file.
